


The Teacher and the Trickster

by MacandLacy



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sort of major character death but not really, Tom is a Teacher not an Actor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacandLacy/pseuds/MacandLacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has a new life....in Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, well. I never thought that I would write again, but as they say, Never Say Never. This lovely fandom just may have dragged me into it (happily so; absolutely no kicking and screaming involved). 
> 
> Great, great thanks to Yeah_um_no and Einarsdatter for agreeing to take me on and be my Beatas.
> 
> Story Notes: AU from the movies. The events of the first Thor movie never happened. Loki is still the God of Lies and Mischief, but he never had the falling out with his family that was depicted in the movies. He does not know that he was adopted, and it does not really figure into this story.

PROLOGUE

Tom walked around the classroom, checking his materials. He seldom forgot anything, but still, he always made certain he was ready for the day, mentally reviewing plans for his students. It was a morning routine that every teacher did, and it was one of the few tiny bits of normalcy in Asgard that Tom cherished. He could control so little of his life now, but in his classroom, he was in charge. Loki saw to that.

The God of Lies and Mischief would destroy nearly anyone who challenged Tom, no matter who it was, or what they said. In the classroom – Tom’s area of control - Tom suspected that Loki would take down even Thor himself if the older sibling bothered him in any manner. Not that it would be necessary; Thor always went out of his way to be kind to the Human who had become his “little brother”. When there had been questioning looks, whispers and quiet insults, Thor had been just as fast as Loki to punish the offenders.

The children started to arrive, all of them excited about what they would learn this afternoon and Tom laughed as they settled in. It was always a joy to see his students each day, and the children responded by adoring this tall man who looked so much like Prince Loki. Formal schooling was not typical on Asgard, education usually being handled by tutors or family members, but Tom’s little school had quickly become popular for the children whose parents worked in the Royal Household. There were not many students, children being somewhat rare among the immortals, but there were enough to fill the room with chatter and fun and for Tom to happily juggle several different curriculums of study.

The school had been a gift from Loki and Frigga to Tom; the closest they could come to giving him some of what had been taken from him. He had been truly touched, and his self-imposed duties at the classroom were the best part of his day.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tom saw an older student stop a younger child who was coming into the room with the scabbard of his wooden practice sword still strapped to his waist. The older one quickly pulled the child aside and whispered something a bit harsh into a young ear, and the child instantly vanished outside the door. Tom was certain that the scabbard was being unbuckled and quietly hidden away.

His students were always careful to not bring any of their practice weapons or even the holder for them to the classroom. If a young child sometimes forgot, an older student would quickly fix it. Tom had never lost his calm in front of his students, but there were times when the site of a sword – or even its scabbard - would startle him. Fortunately, those moments were relatively rare now. Tom suspected that Loki had perfected some sort of spell that cloaked most swords in Tom’s presence and thus prevented a fright. More than once, he had seen someone looking around, patting their sides, and obviously looking for a suddenly absent weapon. It was almost amusing.

Tom wasn’t sure how the students had picked up on his fear, although he suspected Thor and his at-times big mouth. It occasionally bothered him, since he considered that to be something very private, but he knew the intent had been good. Thor had accidentally caused the worst of Tom’s flashbacks in the first days, and nothing Tom could say since had made the God of Thunder forgive himself. Since then, Thor was almost violent in his patrolling of anyone around Tom in public and making sure that weaponry was hidden from the Human’s view. And Tom knew that Thor would never tell anyone the reason behind the fear; it was likely that the students simply picked up on his unease, and accepted it, as children did.

He appreciated the thought, and accepted the smothering and protecting with as much grace as he could muster. And it was not without reason, after all.

The afternoon passed quickly, as it always did, Tom working around the room, setting small groups to work on various assignments. He was constantly grateful that before he had even awoken in Asgard, Loki had cast a spell that enabled Tom to understand every known language, even to write it flawlessly. It certainly came in handy when a stubborn child tried to insist that “horse” was spelt “hors” in Norse, and that had turned into quite the rhyming contest.

At the end of the session, students helped to straighten up the room, and then wished their teacher a good night as they headed home for dinner and chores. Tom chatted for a few minutes with one of his students who wished to read more of this William Shakespeare author, and Tom promised to bring in a book the next day. He was always amused how many fans the Bard now had in Asgard.

Tom took his time finishing up with the classroom, making some notes for the next day. If a family dinner was planned, or he had plans with Loki, Tom would finish early and change his clothing to something more appropriate. But tonight there was a public feast in honor of a visiting delegation, and Tom usually preferred to stay in his quarters at such times. It wasn’t that Tom would not be welcomed; indeed, when he did make a rare appearance at open court, Odin himself always made a point of spending time with him, making it obvious to show the royal favor that Tom was held in. But even with his students, Tom had been feeling rather “off” most of the afternoon, a bit of unease nagging at the back of his mind, and he had learned to listen to his instincts.

So Tom retreated to his private quarters, sighing a bit in relief once he was safe inside. Loki had spelled all the rooms so tightly that no one could not enter without express permission from Tom. Only a few trusted servants could enter the outer room, and then only to deliver meals or occasional packages; the inner rooms were completely sealed. The only one who could invade his inner sanctum was Loki himself, and the God had yet to take advantage of that ability. He had insisted upon having access if necessary, for Tom’s own safety, but he had never used the privilege.

Tom tossed his bag into the study and then wandered back out to the main room to inspect the trays of food left for him. As usual, it was far more than he could likely eat in a week, but the cooks never had seemed to adjust to his Human limitations in the area of food. Amused at the variety, he fixed himself a tray and then went back to his study and settled in for a quiet meal and some reading. It was moments like this when he was most relaxed and felt at home; as if none of it had ever occurred.

A few hours later, he returned his tray to the outer room table, where a servant would quietly collect it during the night. He then decided to tidy the apartment a bit, something that had thoroughly shocked Loki to the very core of his being the first time Tom had dusted a table. He had promptly offered a cleaning spell that would keep Tom’s rooms spotless, and Tom actually laughed out loud at the suggestion. It had taken him some time to convince the God that he didn’t mind cleaning the inner rooms himself; in fact, he had insisted upon it. It was a comfortable and familiar habit.

His cleaning quirk satisfied, Tom fixed a cup of tea and retreated to his bedroom. He enjoyed the view out the windows for a time, and then turned to face the mirror situated in an alcove. Settling into the chair, he pondered for a moment what he wished to see, and then, mind made up, leaned forward and touched the glass with a fingertip.

The magic in the mirror responded to Tom’s touch, swirling out about him. A thought was all that was needed, and Tom’s reflection in the mirror turned into a view of a large building. Once the sight was formed, Tom sat back and quietly watched.

This was usually the best - and the worst - part of Tom’s day. He could never decide what emotion he felt the most. At first, the views had been so painful that he would vow to never look again, but he always failed to keep that promise. He would be back the next day, looking again, and find just enough to keep him going. It was both a comfort, and a painful reminder of what he had lost.

Tonight, the scene was friendly to his mind. He was looking at the school where he had taught, and it was mostly happy views that made him smile. Seeing the young adults he had taught made him proud, and a bit amused at their antics. He had to laugh at seeing a well-known school prankster set up his next practical joke in the science lab. Mrs. Hennings would be shocked indeed when a live frog jumped out of box of supposedly preserved specimens. And the little smoke show that was being arranged to accompany it would add to the drama.

The view shifted a bit to go into the various classrooms, and Tom smiled at some of the sights. He mentally asked the mirror to pause in one room so he could watch the young man teaching the class, and nodded in approval. Tom had been the new teacher’s mentor, and he was pleased to see his first impressions of the student teacher had been correct. He had mentored the young man for only a short time before Tom had been murdered, but he had suspected that Richard had all the makings of a marvelous teacher.

Content that things were well at the school, Tom asked the mirror shift to the final sights he viewed every night. Quick, light, checks on his family. Sometimes he listened in for a while, but hearing and seeing them was one of the painful things that he refused to allow too often. Perhaps one day he would be able to watch without pain, but he was not at that point yet.

Satisfied, he thanked the mirror, and cleared the view. Sometimes he felt rather silly thanking a spell, but it was only proper to always show good manners.

He read in bed for a while, until he felt the gentle, inquisitive, touch to his mind that signed his visitor. Tom sent back agreement, and pulled on a robe before going out to the sitting room and began to prepare fresh tea. The door opened quietly, and Loki entered.

“The feast was that good?” Tom asked lightly, seeing the miserable look on Loki’s face the moment he arrived.

“It was dreadful; utterly so,” Loki grumbled, accepting the tea before settling into a chair and stretching out his long legs. “Likely to bore us all to tears.” He took a long sip of the tea, and sighed. “I don’t suppose that next time they visit you could suddenly come down with a head cold? A sore throat, perhaps? Some small illness that would warrant me making excuses to keep you company.” He sounded quite hopeful.

Tom was immortal now, but he was an immortal Human, and bizarrely not entirely immune to some minor sickness. The common cold germ of Earth was obviously alive and well on Asgard. The first time he had sneezed, Loki had threatened the poor healers with a number of dire consequences if Tom developed a fever.

“Loki,” Tom frowned, looking stern. “Remember the legend of the Boy who Cried Wolf?” Loki visibly sulked at mention of the story. “What was the moral of it?”

“If we use it as an excuse too often, then no one will believe us when it’s real,” Loki muttered, sounding like a child deprived of a treat.

“That’s right. Use your own bag of tricks to get out of royal duties.” Loki pouted and grumbled under his breath for a moment, but there was no question that he would do what Tom wanted. Whatever Tom wanted, Loki did. Thor often approached Tom to intercede on his behalf with his younger brother, usually when Thor had done something stupid and Loki took offense. Even Odin, the All-Father, sometimes made small suggestions to Tom, knowing that if Tom voiced an opinion on anything, Loki would listen.

It was really rather staggering the scale of the power that Tom could wield over Loki, but he never exercised it, except to ask for small favors for others. Tom never asked for anything for himself. What he truly wanted, no one could give back to him.

Not even Loki, the God of Lies, and all the magic of all Nine Realms, could restore Tom to his life.

Loki watched carefully as Tom poured them some fresh tea. “You are feeling uneasy,” he said, his voice soft, yet assured.

Tom mentally sighed, but knew it was pointless to try to deny it. He didn’t think that Loki read his exact thoughts, but the bond they shared made keeping strong emotions from one another rather difficult. “I feel…like I am being watched,” he admitted quietly.

Loki nodded once. “We always are,” he said. It simply was part of being in the Royal Family. “But I will watch even more carefully, I promise. I will tell Thor, and he will put his friends to guard. And I speak with Hemidall.” He looked at Tom, his green eyes dark. “You are safe, Thomas.”

Tom shrugged a little, and managed a small smile. It was no doubt paranoia, but at the same time, he could not help but feel the emotion strongly. Loki took his leave after getting Tom to promise to join him for a ride the next morning. Tom then blew out the candles, and went to bed, fiercely determined to not dream of Earth and his life before his death.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas's arrival on Asgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Notes: Mention of violence and major character death, but not graphic (I hope).
> 
> Thank You, everyone for the kind kudos, comments, and bookmarks. They are so much appreciated.

CHAPTER TWO

Tom had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as he watched his students.  It simply would not do for a teacher to give approval to these antics by laughing, but at the same time, it was funny.  It took some doing to get himself under control, and then he brought the class back to focus.

  
“Yes, Mr. Knoll, there is indeed quite a bit of raunchy humor in ‘The Canterbury Tales’,” Tom said, slipping back into his teacher voice.  “But really, there is no need to elaborate on it to that extent in class.”  He tried to look stern at the class clown, and barely succeeded.  Judging by the grin on the teenagers face, he knew Mr. Hiddleston was secretly amused.  “Now, if you please, we shall continue.”

 

His students back on track, Tom finished the lesson, and the moved onto the next subject.  He truly loved teaching, even when pranksters like the infamous young Mr. Knoll made it their duty to question and joke at nearly everything.  Perhaps especially when they did; Tom was loved by his students with good reason.  They respected the tall, thoughtful man who taught them about many things, not just from the textbooks, and Tom was considered the most popular teacher on campus.

 

At the end of the day, Tom packed up his bag with lesson plans for the rest of the week, and chatted for a while with some fellow faculty as he headed toward his car.  He didn’t have any particular plans for the evening, just running a few errands and then heading home.  He had talked to his parents over the weekend and all was well with them, and his sisters.  Perhaps he might email some friends and suggest a get-together for the coming holiday, but other than that, he planned a quiet evening with some books.

 

Despite his sister’s best efforts, Tom was still contentedly single.  It was not that he was against a serious relationship at all; quite the contrary.  But every date he had left him feeling that something was…lacking.  That someone was missing.  It was odd, but in a spurt of romanticism years earlier, Tom had declared to his matchmaking sisters that apparently he was waiting for someone, and they had cooed approvingly at their brother.  It simply made them even more determined to make sure every eligible person they met crossed paths with Tom in this search for his perfect match.  Tom thought that he bore it all really quite well.

 

He was putting his bag in the back seat of the car when he felt it again.  A soft sort of tingling in his chest that had come and gone for most of the afternoon.  He looked around carefully, trying to spot who was in view.  Many people talked about how they sometimes felt they were being watched, but always described it as a tingling along the back of their neck.  Tom always felt it in his very heart, which was odd.  It didn’t happen terribly often, perhaps once a month or so.  But it had happened his entire life; a very distinct feeling that he was being watched, something that pulled in his heart.  He could never figure out what it was.

 

He glanced around, but saw mostly only students and a few adults who were likely parents or part of the large faculty of the school.  No one who seemed out of place. 

 

Tom shook his head, and got into the car, telling himself that he was being silly.  Nothing ever happened when he did have those sensations; there was no reason for him to be so paranoid.  Firmly determined, he ignored the tingling and set out on his errands. 

 

An hour later, he pulled into the parking garage of his apartment complex.  He loved his quiet, out of the way, parking spot and spent a minute sorting items to carry in.  He was just ready to close the trunk and start in when he saw them.

 

Two incredibly large people, wearing strange clothing, and approaching him rapidly.  Tom blinked, and then felt something cold and violent pass *through* him, like a sharp storm.  He staggered back against the car, dropping his bags.  Good Lord, what was happening?

 

Suddenly terrified, he looked up to see that the men had drawn swords, of all things.  Before he could even throw up his hands for feeble protection, one of the swords had cut into him.  He screamed, then screamed again…

 

…and then he was silent.

 

*****

 

Tom drew in breath, and screamed.

 

Hands were on him, touching him, and he screamed again, fighting desperately.  He was being murdered…the pain terrifying…

 

“Thomas!”  A loud voice spoke above him.  “Thomas, it is alright.  You are safe.”

 

He ignored it, fighting with all his might.  But his struggles were useless - the hands were far stronger than him, he dimly realized in a corner of his mind.  Arms were now wrapping around him, pulling him up against a broad chest, trapping his arms, and forcing him to still.  He kicked out blindly instead.

 

“Thomas, please,” the voice continued steadily, trying to calm him.  “Listen to me.  You are safe.  Breathe, Thomas, just breathe.”

 

Wheezing now for breath, Tom felt a warm heaviness overtake him.  It slid gently down his body, making him feel too weak to fight anymore.  His struggles lessened, and he chocked out a sob, trying frantically to move away, but he was held in a circle of strong arms.  He could barely move now, and it terrified him.

 

“Please…let me go,” he gasped, begging.

 

“S-shhh, I won’t hurt you.  Just breathe now, Thomas.  Concentrate on that.”  A hand carefully ran through his hair, and turned his head a little so his cheek rested against the stranger’s chest, holding him secure, tucking him close.  “You are safe, nothing can hurt you here.” 

 

Suddenly limp, adrenaline deserting him, Tom slumped against the body that held him up.  He was terrified, but something in that voice was reassuring and familiar.  He didn’t know what it was, but he clutched at the promise of safety.

 

Tom shook, trying to get his breathing under control, and to make sense of what was happening.  The voice continued to murmur reassurances, and Tom made himself focus on the words, trying to understand what was happening.  Where was he?  Who was this stranger with him?

 

Fingers gently petted his hair and his back, trying to sooth him, and it brought back a flash of memory, making Tom flinch.   “My hand…” he  gasped.  He had seen it….cut…off…

 

“You are whole, Thomas.  Look,” the voice commanded.  A hand wrapped around his and drew it up.  Thomas managed to open his eyes and had to choke back another cry of surprise.  There was only dim light, but it was enough for Thomas to clearly see his left hand, looking completely unharmed.  He clenched his fist, watching the fingers obey him, and stared blankly.  How could this be?  He knew it had been…

 

The stranger carefully guided Tom’s hand now to run down his chest, to his side, where Tom had clear memory of a sword….  “Feel, Thomas.  You are uninjured.  There are no wounds.”  Indeed, pausing enough to gather himself - to sense himself - Tom realized that there was no pain anywhere in his body.  And his fingers encountered only smooth, soft, skin; no cuts or injuries.  “You are not hurt, there is no damage to you at all,” the voice continued softly, reassuringly, raising their joined hands back to Tom’s face and letting it go.  Tom continued to stare at his hand for a moment, marveling.  “Do not be afraid.”

 

Tom closed his eyes again, struggling to understand.  “A…a dream?” he whispered against the warm skin of the chest he was pressed against.  It was a question; almost a desperate plea.

 

There was a long pause, as if the stranger was trying to decide how to answer.  “No,” the voice finally said, quietly. 

 

Tom hitched his breath, barely holding back a sob at the reply.  It had truly happened, then?  All of it? 

 

“Nothing will ever hurt you again, Thomas.  You are safe with me.”

 

He was aware of enough now to realize that it was a male holding him so carefully, soothing him.  It was strange, and normally he would be uncomfortable, but right now he didn’t care.  All he knew was that he was not in pain, and he was being told he was safe.  He was clinging to that promise as strongly as he was now holding onto the arms that held him protectively.

 

His heart was still pounding so hard that it almost hurt, and he knew he should marvel at the fact that his heart *was* beating.  But the frantic pace was slowing as Tom calmed down a bit, letting himself be held and comforted.  A few tears escaped his eyes, and a warm thumb gently wiped them away.  He was shifted, laid back down, still wrapped in the arms of the stranger who now stretched out beside him, drawing Tom’s entire body into his embrace.

 

He opened his eyes again for a moment, lifting his head to try and look around.  All he could see was dim shadows, what looked like the reflection of a fireplace on stone walls.  A hand returned to his hair to gently pet the soft curls, and Tom saw a lock of long dark hair before his eyes closed wearily and his head was tucked under a chin, resting on a warm chest. 

 

“Sleep again, Thomas,” his protector said softly.  “I will not leave you.” 

 

Tom nodded vaguely, unwilling to think about anything any longer.  It was simply too much.  He practically burrowed against the body that held him, seeking comfort.  Something warm and heavy was drawn over him, and he sighed, feeling the chill of shock now throughout his body.  The warmth was welcomed, and added to the feeling of being secure.  A light, soft humming began, almost a lullaby to soothe a child, and he smiled weakly. 

 

He took a deep, careful breath, letting it out slowly to try and calm himself, and gratefully fell back into sleep.

 

*****


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of violence and major character death, but not graphic (I hope).
> 
> I made some last second changes after my Beta’s reviewed the chapter. All mistakes are mine. All mine!

Chapter Three

Tom opened his eyes, and simply stared at the stone wall across the room.

It was as if his senses were sluggishly coming back alive, one by one, registering his surroundings one at a time.  A smooth stone wall, as if from a castle, faced the bed he was lying in, sunshine pouring in from a large window.  Slowly, he was aware of a soft sound, a humming, behind him, and then could feel arms wrapped around his body.  His gaze drifted down, and he realized that he was lying on his side, his back pressed against the chest of the man who held him.

He jerked in sudden panic, but the gentle hold on him didn’t loosen.

“You are safe, Thomas,” said the voice from before, soft and reassuring.

Tom sagged in relief at something familiar.  He was still terrified, but this voice…this person…he trusted.

For a few minutes, the man continued to gently hold him, almost petting him.  Tom lay quietly, letting his memories slip back in.  In the daylight, he could be almost calm as he catalogued things.  He had been attacked…he knew he had been.  And he had been told that it was not a dream.  He looked at his arms, smooth, unmarked, and whole.  How was he even alive?

He looked back up at the window, noting in a detached sort of way the strange birds visible now in a nearby tree.

“Where am I?” he finally asked.

“You are in Asgard.”

“Asgard?”  Tom frowned, trying to think.  There was something vaguely familiar about the name. 

“My home.”  Tom couldn’t control a shiver at what was left unspoken. 

He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath to steady himself.  “And who are you?”

There was a pause, then:  “My name is Loki.”

Tom reopened his eyes, and shifted his weight, trying to signal that he wanted to move.  The arms allowed it, and Tom felt the body behind him move, sitting up and leaving his side.  Tom rolled onto his back and focused on the person now sitting on the edge of the bed.  For a minute, he simply stared.

“I have your face,” Tom finally murmured, too stunned to say more.  He had no idea what it could possibly mean.

“Yes,” Loki nodded. 

Tom frowned, trying to understand this latest development.  He hesitatingly lifted a hand, and although Loki raised an eyebrow, apparently surprised, he sat still and let Tom shakily touch his face, needing to feel something solid to reinforce what he was seeing.  After a moment, Tom let his hand fall back on the bed.  Loki stood and walked over to a table on one side of the bed, then poured something into a glass.

Tom studied him, frowning in concentration.  His protector wore a dark green tunic and soft black trousers, and seeing them made Tom look down at himself.  He mentally sighed in relief seeing that he was clad in some sort of loose robe.  He didn’t like the notion that he might have been naked, but brushed that quickly aside as he look back at Loki.  There were some differences in their hair, and their eye color but other than that, physically, they seemed identical.  Yet Tom could sense some sort of power surrounding Loki, something that told him that truly, Loki was not Human.

“Asgard.  Home of the Norse Gods,” Tom suddenly said, memory coming back.  In his mind, he could almost see the pages of his mythology books.  “Loki, the God of Lies and Mischief.”

Loki looked a touch smug as he walked back to the bed.  “I am indeed,” he commented as he sat back on the bed.  He put an arm around Tom’s shoulders and raised his head so he could take a drink of the water Loki offered in the cup.

Tom drank gratefully, his throat raw and aching.  “But this can’t be real,” he insisted when Loki laid him back down.  “You can’t be real.”

“Of course I am.”  Loki looked vaguely insulted now.  “You humans have forgotten much, but thankfully some of you thought to record the histories of when we were on Midgard.  Only you do not treat them as history anymore; they are considered to be tales of fiction.”  He put the glass back on a small table by the head of the bed.

Tom frowned, biting his lip.  “But then how…how am I here?”

Loki sat back down on the bed, and carefully, slowly, reached out to run his fingers through Tom’s hair again, seeming to be fascinated by the curls.  Tom blushed a little at the rather intimate gesture, but didn’t say anything, too confused to protest.  “We have much to discuss,” he agreed, “and we shall.  But right now you should try to eat something and then rest again.  There is no need to rush what all must be spoken.”

“No,” Tom countered.  “Those men…” he clutched Loki’s hand, suddenly frantic.  “They…what did they want?”  He felt himself start to hyperventilate at the memories.

Loki continued to stroke the blond curls lightly, and Tom felt himself calm down again at the touch, his momentary burst of resistance fading reluctantly.  “I will tell you everything, Thomas, I promise.  But please first allow yourself a bit of time to recover.”

Tom stubbornly shook his head.  “Answer one thing,” he demanded, bargaining and refusing to back down.  “Truthfully.”

The green eyes studying him looked thoughtful, and then Loki spoke carefully.  “I may be the God of Lies to everyone else, Thomas, but I promise that I will always tell you the truth.”  The words were said slowly, and Tom sensed that this was something Loki had never promised anyone else.  “Ask your question.”

Tom met his gaze.  “They killed me, didn’t they?”  It was amazing how detached he suddenly felt, how calm and logical.

Loki nodded.  “Yes.  They were after me, but instead they murdered you.”

*****

 

Tom leaned back in the comfortable chair, watching Loki prowl about the bedroom.  He could not be certain, but it seemed that Loki was actually rather nervous, and was trying to delay their conversation.  Tom had tolerated eating a bit of breakfast earlier, and had – to his irritation – fallen asleep again after his meal.  But now all indications showed it was afternoon, and Tom wanted that talk, even if Loki did not.  Loki had helped him to a chair by the window earlier, wrapping a robe around him, and Tom was ready to tackle the God.

“I need answers…please,” Tom said.  He had a feeling that he could demand very little, but asking might get him further.

Loki gave a soft sigh that Tom almost missed, and nodded.  He stopped by a table to pick up a cup of tea, brought it to Tom, and then took a chair nearby.  Tom accepted the cup with a nod of thanks, and sipped it carefully, waiting pointedly.  Loki took a deep breath and straightened his back.

“The basic tales in your Midgard mythology about the Norse Gods are true.  We do exist; Asgard is real.  From the little that I have read, much of the detail is fable made up by Midgardian storytellers, but the overall setting is correct.  There are Nine Realms, and we visited Midgard – your Earth – and lived among you in the past.  Some of us still do.  And many other things that you call myth or legend are, in fact, true.”

Tom had to shake his head a bit.  “That is…incredible,” he murmured, trying to wrap his mind around that new fact.

Loki smirked a little.  “We like to think so,” he said dryly.  He drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair, looking out the window for a moment, and then continued.  “Around 31 of your years ago, I felt something very powerful pulling me to a certain spot on MIdgard.  Heimdall, the gatekeeper who sees all, could tell me only that a mortal child had been born who was somehow tied to me.  I went to Midgard, curious of course, and encountered a young family with an older girl and an infant boy.”

“Me,” Tom whispered.  Loki nodded in agreement.

“You.  I never have been able to satisfy myself with a full explanation, but then the power of creating true life…souls…is beyond even my ability.  And Asgardians do have tales of true soul mates, although I have not heard of one where they had identical bodies.  But, well, I suppose anything is possible.  I decided to wait and see what would develop from this connection we obviously have.  I did indulge myself with visits to you, though.  It was simply too tempting to not do so.”

“Visits?”  Tom looked puzzled, and then he lifted a hand to his chest.  “Sometimes I would get a…a sensation.  Like someone was watching me.”  Now that he thought about it and was able to think more rationally, he realized that the tingling was present again, just at a lower degree.  A satisfied hum.  “That was you, wasn’t it?  And I am feeling it now because we are together.”

Loki smiled a little, and inclined his head.  “That was indeed me.  You were sensing my presence, so I kept my visits short.  And now that we are in contact, it has settled down.  It was our connection trying to get your attention.”

Tom pondered that for a moment.  He had felt that he was waiting for someone…but surely not…he shook his head.  “When you say you visited me,” he began cautiously.  “Just what do you mean?”

“Nothing interfering, I assure you,” Loki said.  “Oh, perhaps a few small things now and then.  But they were all for your benefit.”  At Tom’s pointed look, he elaborated.  “When you were lost as a child, I guided you back.  And I may have cast a tiny spell now and then to ward off illness or accident.”  Loki waved his hand, obviously considering it a minor thing.  “I had a vested interest in seeing you grow up so I could try to determine what this bond was.  You were quite intriguing.”

“So glad to hear it,” Tom muttered, feeling uncomfortable.  Had his entire life been designed for some purpose?  The choices he had made….had they been determined for him?

“I am just as bonded to you, Thomas,” Loki said.  He tone was mild, but there was an edge to it that Tom could hear.  It was not one of anger, though, and Tom was glad for that.  “For 30 years, I have waited rather impatiently for you to grow up.”

Tom raised an eyebrow in surprise.  “I would think that to an immortal 30 years is nothing.”

Loki’s lips twitched, a tiny smile tugging at them.  “Patience is not one of my virtues,” he admitted.

Tom nodded, having to smile a bit in agreement.  But it raised the question….“So…why am I here now?” he asked quietly.  “What happened?”

Now it was Loki who paused, and Tom felt his ‘teacher senses’ going on alert.  Most educators become very good at reading body language, and Tom was especially good at this skill.  Even though he was now facing a Norse God, Tom recognized the signs of someone being evasive and he had no problems calling him on it.

“What happened?” he repeated slowly, his voice firm.

Loki actually looked down for an instant, uncertain, and then back up, his gaze steady again.  “I have enemies.  I am not proud of this, but neither do I deny it.  Apparently, I was being followed when I last went to Midgard to see you.  I would always cast a glamour on myself, a spell to disguise my identity once I got near you.  It appears that when my enemies followed, they saw you, and assumed—“

“That I was you,” Tom interrupted, slow realization dawning.                

The God nodded.  “I am known for…changing my appearance when it suits me.  So your different hair and eye color would not have confused them.  They assumed that it was me, just in a slightly different form for whatever reason.”

Tom had to close his eyes as he thought it over and he swallowed hard.  “I felt something very….strange, and powerful,” he said, trying to be calm about it.  “Just before…” he could not bring himself to say anything more.

“Yes.  They cast a spell on you.  I think that it was intended to stop my magic from protecting myself.  But on you, it had a different effect.  I felt you being attacked, and immediately came to you, but…” Loki trailed off, feeling Tom’s panic, and knew there was no need to elaborate.  He reached over and rescued the teacup from Tom’s shaking hands.

Tom nodded tightly, understanding, and tried to absorb all this thus far.  He took a deep breath and opened his eyes when there was the sound of loud voices from below the windows, some shouting and booming laughter.  Loki stood and looked out, and then turned back, shaking his head.

“My brother,” he said, sighing.  Loki waved a hand, and glass appeared over the windows, blocking most of the noise.  He started to say something more, but Tom had jerked in shock at the word ‘brother’.

“My family!” he gasped.  His sisters, his parents.  How could he not have thought of them earlier?  All he could suddenly imagine was the pain they must be experiencing.  “I need to go back!”  He stood up, frantically looking for the door, as if that would lead him right to them.

Loki, though, grabbed his arm gently, stopping his movement.   “No, Thomas.”

“What do you mean, ‘No’?” Tom argued, trying to free himself.  I need to go back!“

“You cannot.”

“But they must be frantic!  I am missing--”

“You are not missing, Thomas.”  Loki had a firm grip on his other arm now, like bands of steel holding him in place.  “Look at me, listen to me.”  Tom froze, feeling himself trapped in place.  All he could do was look into Loki’s eyes.  They were the same height, but Loki was mentally towering over the mortal now, his power radiating and filling the room.

“You are not missing,” Loki repeated his voice steady.  Now that Tom’s body was still, Loki raised a hand to gently cup the human’s face.  “Your body was found.  Days have passed, Thomas.  Your family and friends have buried you, and mourn you.”

“What--?”  Tom tried to speak, and found he could not continue.  Loki’s words were like a roaring wind in his ears.

Loki tightened his grip on Tom, holding the man gently in place.  “The spell that they cast, it was meant to strip my magic from me.  But on you, it had the effect of taking your….soul….from your body.  I was able to catch it, but I could not restore it on Midgard.  Only here on Asgard.  Your body remained on Midgard, where it was found almost immediately….afterwards.  They held a funeral for you, Thomas; to those on Earth, you are dead.  And you cannot be returned there.”

Tom blinked, trying to understand.  “My family…” he whispered.

“They mourn you greatly, but take comfort in the belief that you are at peace and not in pain.  And that shall be true, Thomas.”

“But—“

Loki pulled Tom even closer to him, so their eyes were mere inches apart.  “You are safe, Thomas.  Nothing – no one – will ever touch you again.  You are with me now, and will stay with me, on Asgard.”

Tom felt hysteria rise up in him.  All he could think was that his family had buried his body…his dismembered body…and he could never go home.  Loki was saying something more, but Tom didn’t hear him.  The rushing wind flooded him, and he fell into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for the reading and kind comments and Kudos. They are so much appreciated!

CHAPTER FOUR

“Perhaps you should have just let me die.”  Even though Tom said the words, part of him was still surprised that he had such a thought.  It was not something he would have ever believed before.

Across the room, standing by the windows, Loki shook his head.  “You would not have gone to your Heaven to be at peace, Thomas.  You would have existed in torment for all eternity.  Your soul would have been trapped in the Void by the spell they cast.  I would not leave anyone to that fate.”

Tom shrugged listlessly, staring up at the ceiling.  Right now he didn’t know how much worse that may have been.

He had awoken back on the bed after his faint, and all Tom could think was that he was now trapped on Asgard, taken away from his family forever. In an oddly detached way, he could accept his death; what was most painful was realizing he would never see his family again.  He kept imagining the pain they must be in, and it nearly brought him to tears.  There would no answers for them, ever. 

Loki hovered nervously by the windows, giving Tom space, but never leaving his sight either.  He had stayed with the human, answering Tom’s few questions, trying to clarify everything that had occurred.

“If I could have, I would have restored you on Midgard, Thomas, I swear this,” Loki had said over and over, and Tom believed him.  “But it was not possible, and I would not leave you to the Void.”

Tom wanted to rage against this – against everything – but deep down, he knew that would not solve anything.  It took him some time, but eventually he was able to force himself to take a deep breath and try to gather his thoughts.

“I don’t blame you,” Tom said slowly, truthfully.  “I want you to know that now.  I can feel your guilt; it won’t help anything, and besides, it’s wrong for you to feel that way.”

“How could it possibly be wrong?” Loki sounded disgusted at himself, his words almost sneering.   “I am responsible for what happened to you.”

“Did you plan to lead them to me?  Did you plan for me to be attacked?”  Tom didn’t wait for an answer.  “No, you didn’t.  And I don’t see the point of lashing out at you.  Hate won’t make me feel any better.”

“It has always worked for me,” Loki answered, completely serious.                                      

Tom closed his eyes briefly.  Ordinarily, he might have smiled at such a statement.  “I am not you,” he said finally.

“No; no, you are not,” Loki sounded almost….thoughtful, and there was respect in his voice.

“Then….what *am* I now?”  Tom rolled over to look at the God and slowly sat up.  “And what happens now?”

Loki clasped his hands behind his back, ramrod straight and looking every bit a prince.  “You are under my protection,” he said formally.  “No one will ever hurt you again.  You will stay with me on Asgard; this is your new home.  And I will see to it that you have everything possible that you desire.”

Tom sighed.  “What I desire Loki, is to be with my family.”  He held up a hand, stopping the God’s reply.  “And I understand that cannot be.  But right now, I can’t….think very straight about many things.”

“I understand.  I will take care of everything.  You will want for nothing here, Thomas.  This I vow.”

Guilt, Tom recognized.  Such a…human…emotion.  None of the stories he could recall talked about the Gods feeling guilt for their actions.

Guilt did not make him feel better, either.

Loki approached the bed almost tentatively, a book appearing in his hands.  “I cast a spell before you awoke, one that will enable you to read and speak all languages.  This book is one of our most accurate histories of Asgard.  You may enjoy it.  It will tell you much.”

Tom looked at the peace offering for a moment.  It really was only logical – this was to be his home now.  Whenever he travelled, he had always read on the area’s history so he could understand the people and culture.  Really, why should this be any different?

He held out his hand and accepted the gift, accepting that this was his new life. 

“Thank you,“ he murmured, looking at the book, feeling its pages.  “I guess I have quite a lot to learn, don’t I?”

“I will help you.”

Tom nodded absently, not sure what to say.

Loki clasped his hands, as if trying to find something himself to say.  “Would you care to take a bath?” he finally suggested.

“A bath?”  Tom raised an eyebrow, and tried to stop a sudden blush.  He didn’t know why, but it seemed he had blushed more in Loki’s presence than he had since he was a young schoolboy.

Loki shrugged.  “To pass the time and it might help you relax.  It is still early evening.  If you wish, we could then sit out on the balcony.  I personally find the palace grounds to be their most beautiful at night.”

Tom hesitated.  A bath did sound appealing, to be perfectly honest.  His sisters had always gently teased him that he used more hot water than they did, enjoying a relaxing soak every night, if possible.  It would be something familiar and enjoyable.  By the way Loki spoke, he wondered if the God found baths equally soothing.

“Well, yes, all right.  That does sound…good.”

Loki nodded and gestured to one of the large doors.  “My bathing chambers are at your disposal.  I will wait in the study.”

“Your chambers?”  Tom looked about, for the first time really wondering exactly where he was in the palace.

“Yes.  Apartments are being prepared for you, but until they are ready I thought it best to bring you here.  I promised I would not leave you alone, Thomas, and my rooms are secure against any threat.”

“Ah, yes.  All right then.”  Tom stood, putting the book on the nightstand and followed Loki to the door that led to the ensuite.  He did vaguely remember wondering earlier what was behind the two massive doors in the bedroom, and now guessed that the other must lead to the study and outside.

“Take your time,” Loki told him, waving a hand to show him around a bit.  “There are fresh garments on the chair.”  He made a point of closing the door behind the Human, giving Tom his privacy.

Tom looked about, and then took a deep breath.  He decided to take Loki at his word, and enjoyed a long soak in the wonderfully deep tub, which was more like a small pool.  Then he washed his hair, and was thankful to find a very familiar and ordinary comb on a table so he could at least try to get his curls to behave.  He did feel better afterwards, and found the clothing left for him relatively simple; trousers and a tunic, very much like what Loki was wearing.  Tom took a few careful deep breaths, and when he finally ventured back out, he felt almost ready to cope with events.

Loki was waiting for him out on a balcony off from the bedroom, and Tom simply stopped and stared in amazement at the sights.  There were almost no words to describe the night sky above them or the dozens of other strange things.  Loki smiled, as if understanding his wonder.

“Asgard, Thomas,” he said softly.  “Welcome.”

Tom had to shake his head as he looked at the views around them.  Loki gestured for Tom to take a chair, and then quietly began pointing out some of the sites, explaining them to the mortal.

To Tom’s amazement, it was a comfortable, relaxed evening, and when he finally fell asleep that night, he was almost looking forward to the next day.

**********************

 


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies that this has taken so long!

CHAPTER FIVE

“It should work,” Loki hissed, anger vibrating from his entire body.  Tom swallowed nervously and took a step back, not liking the sparks of green magic that he could see flowing from Loki’s fingertips toward his face.  Loki started to snap something, and then about bit his tongue off stopping the words.  “Thomas, I am sorry,” he said instead.  “I did not mean to frighten you.”

Tom nodded, accepting the apology.  He had already guessed that Loki had a short temper, but so far the God had stopped himself and sincerely apologized every time it had been displayed in front of the human.  In a different circumstance, it might have almost been funny.  He could tell that Loki was almost tripping over himself in an effort to be gentle.

“Just what are you trying to do?” Tom asked warily.

Loki shook his head in frustration.  “I am trying to cast a glamour upon you, to disguise your appearance.  But nothing works.  All the spells to change your form simply slide right off you.”

Tom raised an eyebrow.  “So when I go outside, everyone will see me, and realize that I look like you.”   Tom hadn’t thought about that before, but now he realized that there were bound to be many questions about their shared appearance.  His hopes of blending into the walls of the palace would not work.

“Um,” Loki absently agreed, obviously thinking hard.  He finally threw up his hands.  “I cannot explain it, but I shall continue to work on it.  This is most….vexing.  The other spells I have cast on you have worked perfectly.”

Now Tom frowned.  “What ‘other spells’?” he said, a tone in his voice.  Loki was too distracted to notice.

“Small things; to help you sleep the first days,” Loki waved a hand, “to transport you -   see, they all work!”

Tom felt a ripple of air around him, and yelped to find himself suddenly on the opposite side of the room from where he had been a second earlier, and wearing an entirely different outfit.  “Loki!” he snapped.

“What, Thomas?”  Loki looked genuinely confused at whatever could be the problem.

Tom sighed, running his hands through his hair.  “I understand that your magic is a complete part of you, but please give me some time to get used to it before….” He waved his hand about.  “Before teleporting me about the place.  Please?”

Loki almost looked contrite.  “Yes, of course.  I am sorry, Thomas.  Everyone here is quite used to my tricks.”

“They must all be very patient,” Tom grumbled, and Loki paused, looking thoughtful.

“I’ve never noticed,” he mused.  Waving his hand, he dismissed the notion.  “Well, at any rate, we can use my magic – with proper notice to you – to move instantly to Mother’s apartments.  I was considering that regardless, as it is a bit of a distance.”

Tom gulped, and nodded.  He had been in Loki’s rooms now for two days, and while part of him was ready to expand his horizons, most of him was still rather terrified at having to go about the palace.  He didn’t quite know if he was ready to encounter many other Asgardians.

It had taken Loki two days to persuade Tom to meet Frigga, and Tom was beginning to regret that he had finally agreed.  But realistically he knew that hiding in Loki’s rooms would not last forever, and from what Loki had said of his family, Frigga would likely be the easiest to meet first.  Loki had assured Tom that the royal family knew what had happened, and were eager to meet the human and welcome him.  Tom didn’t quite know what to think about that, but he had no idea what to think about anything right now.

“Are you ready?” Loki asked, putting aside his frustration with spells for the moment.

“As I will ever be,” Tom muttered nervously.  He looked down at himself, checking his clothes as best he could.  Asgardian clothing reminded him of elaborate medieval costumes, and it was definitely going to take him some time to become accustomed to the designs.  Even the fairly simple trousers, tunic and boots had taken him a while to get on correctly with all the leather fastenings. Of course, all of that now seemed silly in light of Loki using magic to change his clothes in a snap.  He was going to have to talk to the God about no more sudden wardrobe changes.

Loki, as if reading his mind, smiled reassuringly.  Tom had been rather stressed earlier in the day about just what did one wear to meet the Queen of Asgard, and Loki had laid out garments for him.  “You look fine, Thomas.  Mother does not insist on much formality outside of court.”  At Tom’s final nod, Loki held out a hand.  “Just take my hand, and close your eyes.  You will not feel anything.”

Tom gulped, and took the offered hand, squeezing his eyes shut.  There was the faintest ripple of air, and then Loki spoke again.  “Now open your eyes.”

Tom did as he was told, and blinked in amazement.  They were indeed in a different room, what he guessed was the Asgardian equivalent of a parlor.  Loki squeezed his hand gently and then released it.  “Mother?” he called.

“Loki,” a pleasant voice floated in from another room, and a figure appeared in a doorway.  Protocol from Eton kicked in, and Tom automatically bowed low, his eyes on the ground, just hoping that his knees weren’t knocking together.  “And Thomas,” the voice continued.  “It is so good to finally meet you, my dear.”

Tom risked a look up, and saw a very beautiful older woman giving Loki a brief hug.  She then turned to Tom and took his hand, gesturing for him to rise.  She smiled warmly, and the human felt a bit of relief at her obvious welcome.

“Mother, this is Thomas,” Loki made formal introductions, a small smile on his face.  “Thomas, my mother, Frigga.”

“Your Majesty,” Tom murmured, bowing his head again.  To his surprise, he was promptly wrapped in a short, but warm, hug.

“Thomas, please, there is no need to be so formal,” Frigga smiled, her hands gently squeezing his.  She glanced between him and Loki, one eyebrow raised.  “Yes, your resemblance is amazing,” she agreed.  “Like two sides of a coin, almost.  Now, come, sit with me.  Loki, would you please bring us some tea?” 

Tom found himself guided to a nearby sofa and seated beside Frigga, the lady still holding his hands.  He did as told, and got an encouraging smile from Loki as the younger god left to fetch the tea tray.

Frigga patted Tom’s hands as they settled on the couch.  “My dear,” she said, her voice tender, “I do not wish to begin with a sad memory, but I am so sorry that your introduction to our kingdom was by such awful means.  If there had been anything else possible…” she trailed off, obviously upset.

“It was no one’s fault, Ma’am,” Thomas murmured, his eyes still mostly downcast.  But he managed to raise them to meet the queen’s kind gaze.    “I understand it was an…accident, and no one is to blame.”

Frigga looked at him gratefully, her eyes soft.  “Thank you, Thomas,” she said.  “My son has told me that you have been most accepting of, and gracious about of this all.  Please know that if there is anything we can do, you merely need to ask.”

Tom felt himself blush a little.  “Loki has been most kind, and helpful, Ma’am,” he said.

“What he means, Mother, is that I have yet to infuriate him.  But I have no doubt it will happen soon.  I expect him to toss me out at any moment.”  Loki had set the tea down on the small table, and took a chair across from them, his long legs sprawling as he settled back.

“Loki,” Frigga sighed a little.  “You must forgive my son, Thomas.  He tends to use his considerable sarcasm as often as possible.”

“I really hadn’t noticed,” Tom replied before he could stop himself.  Then he wanted to slap his hand over his mouth for his rudeness, but Frigga smiled brightly and Loki burst into laughter.

“Oh dear,” Frigga chuckled as she poured them all tea.  “Two of you, now.  Why do I sense that family dinners will be even more chaotic than before?”

Tom knew he was turning red in embarrassment, but Loki just grinned.  “Finally!  A worthy challenger.”  He leaned toward Tom as he accepted a cup from his mother.  “Engaging in a battle of wits with Thor is really quite unfair, as he is an unarmed opponent,” he confided in a mock whisper.

Frigga said nothing but rapped Loki’s knuckles with the back of a spoon without missing a beat.  Loki pulled his hand back quickly, looking quite affronted, but winked at Tom, who found himself starting to smile in return.

"Behave yourself,” Frigga scolded her son, and then she turned back to Tom.  “I know you must have many questions, Thomas, but please feel that there is no rush for anything.   I would be honored, however, if you would agree to spend some time with me each day.  I would be glad to show you some of the palace, and we can visit more.”

Tom blinked a little.  “I would be honored, Ma’am,” he said.  He had certainly thought that the Queen of Asgard would have far better things to do than act as his guide.

“Excellent.  I look forward to getting to know you better, Thomas.”

Loki took a sip of his tea, then frowned at a thought.  “I would like to be able to disguise Thomas’s appearance, Mother.  It would make things easier for him if he did not look like me.”  Tom scowled a bit, but understood what Loki meant.  “Unfortunately, all spells for changing his form simply slide off him.”

Frigga looked thoughtful. “It is possible that not even your magic can do that, my son.”

“What do you mean?”  Loki looked offended at the notion that something was beyond his magic.

The Queen smiled kindly, taking gentle hold of Tom’s hand.  “This is not a simple body, but rather Thomas’s very soul, incarnate in its own form.  I think that perhaps magic cannot alter the appearance of a soul, only its shell.”

“It will raise many questions that we look alike, “Loki said, frowning more.

“But it is his true appearance, my dear.  Thus, we must be careful about what we say.”

Tom cleared his throat, deciding it was time to join the conversation about himself.  “What are…we going to say?” he asked nervously. 

Loki sighed, slouching back in his chair.  “I would rather not have to tell these busy-gossips anything,” he muttered.  “Sadly, though, we must explain your arrival and our shared appearance somehow.”

“This may pain you to hear, my son, but the truth…or at least a form of it….is often the best course.”  Frigga smiled.  “Odin and I have given it some thought.  There is no point in trying to deny that Thomas was of Midgard, and it would not be right to have him attempt to deny his life.  We shall say simply that Thomas was born on Midgard, and obviously you two share a bond.  What we will not elaborate on is how or why he came to Asgard.  We shall keep that private; there is no need to say anything further.  Odin will make it so.”

Loki drummed his fingers on the chair again, a nervous habit that Tom had noticed.  “It is very….truthful,” he finally said reluctantly, as if the word was rather distasteful.

“That is why it will work best.” 

“People will talk; they will not settle for such a simple story.”

Frigga smiled at her son.  “And we will leave it in your very capable hands, my dear, to weave a number of stories to keep people so busy talking that they will not have time to do anything else.”

Loki looked a tad scandalized….and very intrigued at the suggestion.  “Really, Mother?  You are giving me permission to spread stories?”

“Who better?”  Frigga turned to Tom.  “Would this be all right with you, Thomas?  It will no doubt be difficult at first, but no one will challenge you directly once it is clear that you are under our protection and favor.”

Tom gulped a bit nervously.  “Whatever you think best,” he murmured. 

“Asgard has many visitors from all the realms,” Loki mused aloud, his mind clearly already savoring some of the tales he could produce.  His green eyes glittered in mischief.  “We could very well have a bit of fun with this, Thomas.”

“That is not….very reassuring,” Tom said, glancing nervously at Frigga.  The Queen smiled and lightly shrugged her shoulders.

“I love my sons dearly, but I have learned that there are times when it is best to not ask too many questions,” she admitted.

Despite himself, Tom grinned.  “I agree that is quite wise, Ma’am.”

The three continued to visit during a light meal that was served in a nearby room.  Tom’s nerves actually calmed by the end of the meal, and he was enjoying himself when Frigga made her announcement.

“Now, both of you, Odin has business tonight, and Thor is off with his friends on patrol, but tomorrow I am insisting on a family dinner.”  She looked at Loki and Tom pointedly.  “No excuses allowed.”

Loki nodded, but Tom bit his lip in nerves.  Odin himself, the All-Father?  He doubted he was ready for that, but Frigga seemed to read his mind, and she gave him a kind, but firm look.

“Thomas, my dear, there is no need to be nervous.  My husband is eager to meet you, and I will ensure that he and my eldest son stay in line.”

Tom managed a polite nod.  “Yes, Ma’am,” he said, proud that his voice didn’t waver.

After the meal, Frigga stood and linked her arm through Tom’s, holding him close.  “I think we should go for a walk,” she declared brightly.  “Loki, have you shown Tom the gardens yet?”

“No, Mother,” Loki said.  He gave Tom an encouraging look, sensing the human’s unease.  “But I think it is time, yes?”

Tom wanted to groan, knowing he was being pushed to finally venture out, but also knew there was no point in arguing.  He really doubted that he could get Loki and Frigga to let him continue to hide.  He let himself be guided to the doors, and Loki appeared on his other side, his presence supportive.

“Hold your head high,” Loki whispered.  “There is nothing to worry about.”

Frigga patted Tom’s arm.  “Courage, my dear,” she said calmly.  “All will be well.”

Tom made himself raise his chin, took a deep breath, and made his way out into the royal palace of Asgard.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Thor was delayed on patrol, so the next night Tom had to only face Odin. To his surprise and relief, the All-Father was indeed kind. Intimidating as Hell, but noticeably kind to the human who was his newest subject.

The servants gave Tom a number of looks, as had all who had seen him in the palace hallways, but so far, none of them seemed hostile. It was mostly an understandable curiosity at seeing Loki’s apparent mirror image. The God of Lies and Mischief had a reputation – to put it mildly – and Tom understood the suspicious looks the residents of Asgard gave him. 

Loki seemed to alternate between delighting in the confusion from people, and hovering protectively at Tom’s side. Tom had seen the younger god visiting with a few people while Loki was with Frigga, and he had a feeling that Loki was already spinning his tales. Loki didn’t offer any details, and Tom truly didn’t want any. Ignorance was truly going to be the best policy when it came to Loki’s plots.

After the meal, Tom let Loki talk him into taking another walk about the palace. Actually, he knew that he had little choice in the matter as Loki was the master of manipulation, but it was nice that Loki let Tom think he had an option. They were strolling down one of the hallways when a loud voice boomed from a doorway.

“Brother! At last I find you!”

Tom turned, and in a blur all he saw was a huge man striding rapidly toward him, some weapon in his hands. In an instant, he was back in the parking garage; facing his murderers…. He froze in terror, unable to move. He didn’t scream when a hand wrapped tightly around his arm, but it was a very near thing, his knees buckling and sending him toward the floor. Then Loki was between them, pushing Tom away from the man, and holding him close.

There was a flash of green, and Tom heard a crashing sound.

“Thomas!” Loki held him close, tucking Tom’s head against his chest. He checked that he had the human safe and then turned his attention. “You great blundering oaf!” Loki shouted at the man. “What do you think you are doing?”

Tom risked a look, and saw a man picking himself up off the ground where he had been apparently magically thrown. He had actually made a rather impressive hole in the wall, but seemed none the worse for wear as he stood and shook his head, taking a step toward them. “Loki – I –“ he began, but Loki cut him off.

“You have done quite enough for the moment, Brother!” Tom felt arms tighten around him, and then a ripple of air before he was being guided to sit down on a sofa. He blinked, and realized that they had transported to Loki’s study.

“Thomas! Are you alright?” Loki was kneeing in front of him now, hands clasping his face, the god worriedly looking him over. “Did he hurt you?”

“No…I..” Tom shook his head. “Who was that?”

Loki snorted, still checking Tom for any injuries, his hands now running lightly up and down his arms. “My living torment of a brother,” he muttered.

“Thor?” Tom couldn’t hold back a small hiss as Loki’s hands found the spot where Thor had grabbed him. He hadn’t realized it, but his arm was definitely aching.

Loki made a soft growling noise and rested his hands on Tom’s arm. “That barbaric fool,” he snarled. “Hold still a moment.” He murmured something and Tom felt a warmth spread through his arm. 

Tom sighed, releasing the breath he had been holding. “I’m alright,” he said. “It just….startled me, that’s all.” That was putting it mildly; in truth, it had brought back terrifying memories.

“He had no business approaching you with a weapon,” Loki hissed angrily, his hands still holding Tom’s arm protectively. “I specifically told him to come nowhere near you with any arms or armor.”

The human considered that for a moment. Now that he thought about it, no one he had encountered so far had been bearing any weapon or armor and that was very strange for a warrior society. He looked at Loki, who was still grumbling under his breath, and realized that the god had obviously warned people or somehow concealed them from Tom’s view. Loki had understood that seeing them could possibly cause a flashback to Tom’s murder.

Tom shook his head a bit shakily, now feeling a bit embarrassed. “I need to apologize to him,” he said.

“What?!” Loki looked genuinely shocked. “You apologize to Thor? He owes you a multitude of apologies!”

“He just forgot, Loki. We all do that,” Tom argued mildly. At seeing Loki’s raised eyebrow, he sighed. “Alright, most of us forget things,” he muttered. “Present company excluded, apparently.”

Loki snorted at the jab, but said nothing, finally satisfying himself that Tom was now healed from Thor’s accidental bruising. “Tomorrow,” Loki said a tad reluctantly. “Let me make sure the idiot has his armor safely stowed and his brute strength under control, and that he knows better than to try to sneak up on us. I told him to be cautious, but should have known he was incapable of such an action.”

Tom frowned at the dark head that was still studying his arm, but nodded. Then something finally occurred to him, and he stiffened.

“Thomas?” Loki was looking at him in concern. “What is wrong?” His green eyes were sharply studying the human, alert to his sudden tension.

Oh, Lord. How could he have never thought about this….”Loki,” Tom said slowly, his mind racing. “The ones who….attacked…me…They are still loose, aren’t they? They are still out there.”

Loki’s reaction was immediate, straightening and putting his hands protectively on Tom’s shoulders: “You are safe, Thomas.”

“But—“ Tom was almost hyperventilating again at the sudden realization.

“I have woven spells around you, as have my parents and every other mage of any power in the palace.” Loki cupped Tom’s face in his large hands, making the human look directly at him. “These spells are impenetrable. No one can approach you with any malice in thought. No weapon can touch your person. It is like a shield – a cocoon – about your entire body, Thomas. Father says that even Minjor would not break the protection.”

Tom managed to swallow nervously. “They will realize they made a mistake…and try again, won’t they?”

“If they do, they will be very surprised,” Loki said, his voice dark. He moved a hand to stroke the blond curls lightly, as he had when Tom had first awoken on Asgard, soothing the human. “You will not be left alone, Thomas, and Heimdall will always watch over you. You will always be protected, and the shield will keep you safe from even the greatest weapon they could attempt. Even spells will be blocked except for ones that I or my parents place.” Loki moved until their eyes were just inches apart. “Believe me, Thomas; you are safe from anyone who would want to harm you.”

“What about you?” Tom asked worriedly. “After all it was you they wanted in the first place.”

Loki looked rather surprised at the concern for him, but quickly answered. “I am safe as well. Knowing what they intended to do with their spell, I have created a similar shield about myself to deflect any magic they could attempt.” He smiled grimly, his eyes looking rather excited. “They will have to approach me directly, and if they do, they will find me more than ready.”

Tom stared at him for a moment, inwardly shuddering at the open threat in Loki’s voice. He had vaguely understood that Loki was a warrior like others in Asgard, and the books he had been reading had been full of tales of battle and the generally violent culture. But this was the first time he had seen or heard a hint of violence from the god. Loki had often said that Tom was under his protection, but Tom had never really thought about how the prince would interpret that promise.

“They want to kill you,” Tom finally whispered.

Green eyes met his steadily. “They are welcome to try, but that will be profoundly difficult for them to do,” Loki answered quietly. 

Tom winced at the words. “You are going to try to draw them out; aren’t you?” 

Loki paused for a moment, obviously choosing his words carefully. “I have considered it,” he finally admitted. “I did make some….discrete inquires…about those who may be considered the most likely suspects. But I will not deliberately attempt to draw anyone to Asgard.” Both his hands now cupped Tom’s face protectively. “It is telling that they followed me to Midgard before attacking. It is likely that they have little power or allies here on Asgard, Thomas. We are both safe.”

He searched the god’s face for any sign of lies, and did not find any. Loki was the God of Lies, but he had promised to speak only the truth to Tom, and the human believed he would keep that promise. Tom finally nodded, and Loki surprised him by pulling him into a fierce hug.

“You are safe, Thomas,” Loki whispered against an ear, his voice suddenly dark. “I protect what is mine.” Then Loki released him and spun away before Tom could find his voice to reply.

*****

The next morning Tom and Thor were properly introduced to each other at breakfast, and Loki hovered close by, watching with bemusement as both the human and the God of Thunder sincerely apologize for each of their reactions. When they nearly started an argument – each insisting that they were at fault – Loki finally intervened.

“Alright, brother, I think this has been settled,” Loki said irritably. “Now by some miracle have you spoken to your friends, or must I do that?”

“Aye, I have spoken to them,” Thor answered. “They understand.” At Tom’s curious look, Thor explained. “Sif and the Warriors Three, my closest shield friends. You will meet them tonight.”

“Tonight?” Tom looked warily at Loki, who had a very innocent look on his face.

“A small dinner party,” he shrugged. “We are expected to be there to help Father and Mother entertain some guests. A dull event, to be sure, but still, we must make an appearance.”

Thor chuckled. “Do not sound so glum, brother,” he said cheerfully, slapping Loki on the back and receiving a glare in return. “Any feast is surely an occasion for fun, and especially so since we can introduce Thomas to our friends. It will be grand!”

Tom bit his lip nervously. “I really, um…” he hesitated, unsure what to say. The thought of appearing in front of a number of strangers was unnerving. He certainly hadn’t thought he would be included in any of the Royal Families official gatherings.

“Thomas,” Loki was gently squeezing his hand, the touch reassuring. “It will be alright. Mother and I-“ he glanced at Thor, and sighed, “-and Thor and his friends will not let anyone bother you.”

Thor nodded, obviously eager to add his assistance. “It is true, Thomas. Our friends have vowed to stand protection to you, and they look forward to meeting you. All will be well!” He made to slap Loki on the back again, but the younger brother dodged it, and Thor ended up smacking the table. He just chuckled, bade goodbye to Tom, and headed off.

Tom was still biting his lip, trying to decide on what to say as Loki squeezed his hand again. “Everything will be well, Thomas. I will not leave your side tonight, I swear.”

Tom felt a faint blush color his cheeks. “I’m acting like an idiot,” he said. “And imposing on you.” He had been in Asgard for nearly a week, and in that entire time Loki had never been more than a few feet away. Even when Tom bathed or slept, Loki was just in the other room.

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Imposing?” he repeated, his tone disbelieving. “Thomas, that is not a word that I would care to hear again from you. I owe you everything in return for what occurred.”

It was the first time that Loki had sounded stern with Tom, but the human was not backing down. “You are sleeping on your couch,” Tom whispered, conscious of the nearby servants. “That is an imposition.” Loki had spent the first nights in a chair by the windows, keeping guard while Tom slept in the huge bed. He had then moved out to the sitting room, but kept the door open.

Loki dismissed the idea out of hand. “It is not a bother,” he said firmly. He fiddled with the plates on the table, turning a few into various flowers or plants, and then back into dishes. “Your rooms will be ready in a few days. Until then, you will stay with me.”

Loki had told Tom the day before that private apartments were being prepared for the human. Tom felt guilty about having taken over Loki’s bedroom, and liked the idea of having his own space, although he was privately a bit nervous. But Loki had assured Tom over and over that his new rooms were secure from anyone except Loki himself entering, and that Loki would hear him if Tom called his name at any time. His new rooms were in the private family area of the palace, directly next door to Loki, with Thor further down the hallway….desirable, Loki said drily, for when Thor came stumbling down the hall roaring drunk after a good feast. Or a bad feast. It really didn’t matter much to the Thunder God.

Tom sighed, but nodded. He had no wish to anger Loki, and knew already that when Loki considered a matter to be closed or settled, there was little point in pursuing it. He had always believed in the need to pick and choose his battles, and this was one he sensed he would not win, no matter what.

“Now, shall we go to the stables? I believe the stable master has found a suitable mount for you.” Loki was already standing up, ready to leave. 

Tom grumbled a bit under his breath, but followed Loki out to the stables. Tom had ridden as a child and in college, but the Asgardian horses were far larger than what he was used to. Seeing them the first time had nearly been enough for him to refuse to try riding. But the stable master was a sensible and cheerful fellow who didn’t seem the least bit bothered by Loki’s looming or Tom’s nerves. He had simply sized Tom up in a very quiet and through manner, and then announced that he knew of the perfect horse for his Lordship, and would have her brought round the next day.

A light grey mare was waiting for them when Loki and Tom entered the stables. To Tom’s surprise, she ambled right up to them, and introduced herself by lightly shoving her head against Tom’s shoulder. She was slightly smaller than most of the other horses, but still enormous to Tom’ eyes. Yet her movements were gentle as she looked the human over carefully.

“She likes you,” Loki said after a moment, scratching behind her ears.

“You can talk to horses?” Tom felt he was never going to stop being amazed at the god’s powers. 

Loki shrugged. “I like horses,” he said. He seemed to have a conversation with the mare for a few minutes, and then nodded his approval. “She says that she would be very happy to carry you, Thomas. In fact, she would like to go for a ride now if you are agreeable.”

Tom gulped, wishing he had thought to bring an apple or sugar cube from the breakfast table. “Alright,” he agreed rather nervously. “What is her name?”

Loki chuckled a little. “The true names of most horses are beyond even my ability to pronounce,” he admitted. “Why don’t you suggest some, and she will pick one that she likes and is willing to answer to for you.”

“Oh dear.” Tom was terrible at naming things. His cat had been called “Kitty”, and the family dog was “Spot.” In his sole defense, the dog *had* had a lot of spots. “Uhh…Lightening. Buttercup. Mossy.” Tom was positive that Loki and the horse exchanged looks. He looked around for inspiration. “Princess. Dove. Daisy—“

The horse whinnied. “That one, Dove,” Loki said. “What does it mean?”

“A dove is a bird on Earth, but it’s also the name of a color – Dove Grey,” Tom explained, gesturing to the horse’s light grey coat. 

The mare seemed to consider for a moment, and then stomped her foot, butting Tom’s head again. “She likes it. Her name will be Dove,” Loki translated.

“Ah, good?” Tom blinked, still nervous, but Loki smiled.

“A fine name,” he agreed. He called to a stable hand to bring his horse around, and in short order Tom found himself being helped up on the newly named Dove.

Loki’s horse, Sleipnir, was so large that Dove suddenly seemed tiny in comparison. But she just snorted and tossed her head at the prince’s horse as they walked out of the corral, headed toward a woody area. “She wants to challenge Sleipnir to a race,” Loki said, clearly amused. He saw the panicked look on Tom’s face and held up a hand. “When we are not with them,” he assured. “Dove asks for me to tell you that she understands that you have not ridden Asgaridian horses before. She promises that you have nothing to fear, and she will never let you fall.”

Tom sighed, and patted Dove’s neck. “Thank you,” he said sincerely. In this strange new world he lived in, he needed all the reassurance he could get.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wonderful beta has only had a chance to read the first part of this, so any and all mistakes are mine!!
> 
> Thank You to everyone for the kind reviews, bookmarks and Kudos. They are so much appreciated.

CHAPTER SEVEN

“Turn around,” Loki ordered. “Arms out.” Tom rolled his eyes but obeyed quietly, turning so Loki could inspect the back of his clothing. He had managed the boots, trousers, light shirt and tunic, but Loki was now putting his arms through the elaborate jacket, turning him back around and fastening the complicated leather and jeweled clasps. Tom felt like a fool for not being able to dress himself, but this outfit was far more complicated than any Tom had worn thus far, and Loki insisted on fussing over him.

“Almost done,” Loki mused. He conjured up a heavy necklace with an intricate emblem and fastened it around Tom’s collar, letting it hang to the middle of his chest. Then he stepped back and nodded approval. “Yes, yes, very nice,” he mused thoughtfully.

Tom blushed. “It is really rather narcissistic when you say that,” he said, trying to deflect attention from himself. Their identical appearances meant that Loki was laying out his own clothing for Tom each day, and Tom had discovered that Loki rather liked his clothes a bit tight for the human’s usual fashion. He longed for his loafers and school jacket. It was so much simpler than having to ask Loki how to fasten the complicated vests and jackets, and Loki seemed to be taking a delight in having Tom try on different outfits. He felt rather like Loki was using him as a vanity dress up doll at times.

Loki just chuckled, refusing to let his compliment slide. “Don’t be ridiculous, Thomas,” he scolded. “You resemble a god; be proud of that.”

“Now you are definitely being vain,” Tom muttered. He shifted his weight, trying to get comfortable in the surprising heavy clothes. He was certain there was a lot of velvet in addition to the silk, leather and jewelry.

“And why not?” Loki demanded, but his tone was mild and teasing. “We are trying to impress the visitors, after all. We should show them our best.”

“Then explain again why I am going?” Tom pared.

Loki scowled. “Don’t be ridiculous,” he said, dismissing the question. “Ah, one last thing.” He picked up a light blue cloak and fastened it to the shoulders of the jacket. Tom looked down at himself, and couldn’t resist a slow turn around, feeling the cloak gently move behind him. “Have you worn one before?” Loki asked, sounding amused.

“Absolutely not. They went out of style some time ago,” Tom sighed.

“Pity.” Loki stood straight and then snapped his fingers. A shimmer of air, and he was dressed in his own elaborate black and green dress clothes, a long green cape nearly reaching to the ground. Tom had to blink at the sight.

“Uh, wow,” he said, impressed.

Loki smirked a little, almost preening. “Now why is it that when I compliment you, you call me narcissistic, but you are allowed to say ‘wow’.” The human expression sounded odd coming from Loki’s lips.

Tom blushed, looking down a little. “Well, you can pull the look off. I feel a bit like a clumsy fool playing dress up for a play.”

Loki waved his hand, dismissing the notion again. “I’ve had a thousand years of practice at this, Thomas. It is second nature. But you seem born to it as well.” Loki reached out and brushed off an imaginary bit of lint from Tom’s shoulder and straightened the heavy jeweled necklace that Tom had already managed to tangle up just by wearing it.

Tom felt his cheeks grow even warmer. Loki had touched him often since he had awoken on Asgard; always gentle and careful, but still rather intimate. Tom was not exactly complaining about it, but it did make him very confused. He understood that Loki felt responsible for what had occurred, and was very protective. But sometimes there was a touch that lingered just a bit, or those green eyes would study him very carefully, and Tom blushed every time. He really didn’t know what to think.

He started to run a hand through his hair, and Loki lightly slapped his hand. “Don’t fidget,” the god scolded him. Tom glared and Loki seemed to relent just a fraction and smiled. “I am sorry,” he apologized. “Your hair is quite….appealing…just as it is.” Tom felt the blush spread to his ears and in fact right down to his toes.

A few days after awaking in Asgard, Tom had realized that he was starting grow a faint beard and it was getting annoying. He had never been able to manage more than a profoundly faint scruffy showing of facial hair (which could never decide if it wanted to be blond, ginger, brown, or some mix of all) and it was embarrassing. He hadn’t wanted to say anything to Loki, but the annoying god pestered Tom until he confessed his need for a good shave. To his relief, Loki had simply chuckled, snapped his fingers, and provided Tom with a perfectly normal razor.

And the curls on Tom’s head had proved to be fascinating to Loki. Tom wasn’t sure if it was just because Loki was simply intrigued at his image with blond curls, or if it was something more. But regardless of the reason, Loki touched them at every opportunity. Lightly and quickly, to be sure; but still…

“Alright, I suppose it is time for us to go,” Loki said, stepping slightly away. “Now remember, Thomas; you will see armor; this is normal here. But Father and Mother have strictly forbid any weapons and we will not leave you alone at any time. You will be safe, I promise.”

Tom nodded, gulping a little, and dutifully followed Loki down the corridors to a small parlor where they were gathering before entering the hall. To his relief, only Frigga and a few of her ladies were there, and the Queen raised him from his automatic deep bow with a kind smile and a kiss to his cheek.

“Thomas, you look so handsome tonight,” she smiled.

“Why, thank you, Mother,” Loki drawled, and Tom blushed profusely.

Frigga gave her son a level look, but continued to smile. “Well, it is complimentary for the both of you, I suppose, since you are mirror images,” she agreed. “But I do think that Thomas will catch most people’s eyes tonight, and the clothes suit you very well, my dear.”

“That is Loki’s doing, Ma’am,” Tom admitted, a bit shamefaced. “He practically dressed me.”

The Queen simply patted his hand. “My dear, do you think for one moment that Loki could dress himself with his magic or a valet?”

“Mother!” A hint of a blush appeared on Loki’s pale face, and Tom was rather surprised to see the younger god flustered.

“Oh, hush,” Frigga scolded. She leaned closer to Tom. “When he was young, it was a battle to get him to wear clothing at all,” she confided. “Why, so many times I or one of my ladies caught him running down the halls, completely naked—“

“Mother!!” Now there was a definite blush on Loki’s face in addition to a horrified expression, and Tom had to laugh.

Frigga stopped embarrassing her younger son, and instead gave him a hug and a smile before drawing the men over to the couch to wait for Thor, chatting about the plans for the evening. After nearly half an hour had passed they could hear Thor cheerfully shouting something at a friend in the hallways, and then the thunder god burst into the room, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek before clasping Loki’s and then Tom’s arms. Tom was nearly knocked to the floor, and Loki put a steadying hand on his lower back. “Are we ready?” Thor asked brightly.

“Now that you are finally here,” Loki muttered, and Thor had the grace to chuckle.

“I am sorry; a young lady implored me for a favor, and I could not say no to her.”

“Kissing you is now a favor?” Loki countered. Thor burst out into laughter.

“Brother, you wound me! Are you still jealous about the bar maid on---“

“Yes, yes, that was settled centuries ago,” Loki said hastily, pulling Tom toward the doors. “Shall we go?”

Tom stared at the god in confusion, but Frigga stood and took Thor’s arm, gliding toward the doors as well. “Odin will enter with the delegation after we are in place,” Frigga explained to Tom, as Loki stood on his mother’s other side. “You remain standing until they arrive, but it will not be long, and my sons will be beside you.” Tom nodded and started to move to stand behind the trio of royals, taking what he assumed would be his place behind Frigga’s Ladies in Waiting.

To his surprise, Tom felt Loki’s magic wrap around him and gently pull him forward until he was directly to Loki’s left and a mere half a step behind him. Loki had used this spell a few times to guide Tom around, and he recognized the light touch. Startled, Tom frowned at the god, nervous at his sudden placement. “What are you—“ Tom started to whisper, but Loki shook his head and then the doors were flung open.

Cheers and applause filled Tom’s ears as the royal family was announced and they entered the huge hall. He barely noticed the crowds as he concentrated on just putting one foot in front of the other, his eyes automatically downcast with nerves. He could still feel Loki’s magic around him, supporting him, and he gave himself over to it, letting Loki guide him. The walk down the hall seemed endless, the hall much longer than he had recalled from when Loki had shown him the area a few days earlier on an informal tour. Now, Tom felt like he was marching down an endless aisle.

*And this is not even the full audience chamber*, Loki’s voice said softly in Tom’s mind, amusement clear in his tone. *Now that walk does take forever*

Tom looked at Loki, and despite himself, smiled a little, seeing and feeling Loki’s grin. Knowing that Loki was *with* him – physically and mentally – Tom let himself relax a little, grateful for the support.

*Simply stay to my left* Loki continued to murmur. *I will guide you, never fear. We are almost to the table.*

Tom nodded, now risking a few glances at the people in the hall. It was truly impressive, he had to admit, seeing the Asgardians gathered in their finery. And he knew that this was considered a rather “small” gathering. He doubted he would survive anything larger.

True to Loki’s word, they quickly approached the tables set up on the dais. Thor guided Frigga to the head table and saw her seated before moving to a lower table where Loki and Tom stopped. Odin and his honored guests then entered and in short order the All-Father was gesturing for everyone to sit and servants began to bring in the trays of food. Loki released his magic hold on Tom as soon as they sat down, and gave the human an encouraging nod.

Tom was glad to be able to concentrate on the food, his hands now having something to do. Thor was already settled in, clearly enjoying himself and shouting again at friends across the room. Loki glanced at Tom in amusement before exchanging some surely insincere but polite greetings with members of the visiting delegation that were seated across from them at the broad table.

Wine was poured, and Loki murmured a brief spell, one hand touching Tom’s goblet, and the human smiled in thanks. Tom had tried some of the wine his second day in Asgard, and found it far too strong for him to handle and one sip of Asgardian mead had convinced Tom that he had no business trying a second sip. He contented himself with juice, tea, and water, and Loki’s spell at the evening meals that considerably watered down his few glasses of wine.

“And where are you from, my Lord?” A man seated across from Tom asked, looking at the human with open curiosity.

“Earth.” Tom answered automatically. He managed a small smile at the man’s clear confusion. “Midgard,” he clarified.

“Truly?” The man’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “I was not aware that those puny mortals were allowed in Asgard.”

“Thomas is an exception,” Loki cut in before Tom could say anything. His words were smooth, but his tone was clearly threatening. And no one at the table missed the way Loki’s hand possessively covered Tom’s, icy green eyes stabbing the man who dared to speak to the human.

The man gulped, stammered an apology, and made a point to not even glance at Tom for the remainder of the evening.  
Tom sighed, and frowned at Loki, who was still staring the insolent man down into dust. “He was merely curious,” Tom whispered. “It is not his fault.” Tom had already learned that Loki could hear the faintest of his whispers. He turned his hand in Loki’s grip to lightly squeeze the god’s fingers, trying to signal that he was alright.

Loki continued to scowl, but said nothing, and his posture relaxed a tiny bit.

It took several minutes, but eventually Loki released Tom’s right hand so the human could continue to eat. But Tom felt his chair move silently so it was closer to the prince, and their shoulder’s occasionally touched.

Tom, concentrating on Loki for the remainder of the meal, did not notice how many in the vicinity took note of Loki’s possessiveness toward the intriguing human, and the obvious influence that the new arrival had on the God of Lies and Mischief. No one save Thor would dare to frown at Loki and hope to walk away intact.

And those who did not hear or see the display personally were quickly informed of it after the feast.

*****

After the main meal, a great deal of mingling took place in the surrounding halls and parlors. Tom felt Loki’s magic wrap gently around him, keeping him close as they visited with a few people, and he welcomed the support again. At first they were occasionally jostled in the crowd, especially when several drinking contests broke out and inebriated contestants began to wander, but after Loki turned various nearby objects into assorted snakes every time someone got near to Tom, they were given a generally wide berth.

“Loki,” Frigga scolded when they went to where the Queen was sitting on a couch in an alcove. “People are afraid to even glance at Thomas; stop scaring them off.” She patted the spot near her. “Come and join me, Thomas, while Loki does his usual slinking through the crowd. Perhaps if he weaves some plots and intrigue he will stop frightening our visitors.”

Tom sat down gratefully; glad to be able to take a break from the crowd. He knew he was safe, but it was still sometimes unsettling to see the armor so many wore. It brought back flashes of memories that he wished to forget.

Loki hovered protectively, one hand resting on Tom’s shoulders. “I can stay-“ he began, but Tom smiled and shook his head.

“I am perfectly fine,” he said, lying only a little. “Go on with you.”

Green eyes studied Tom intently, and the human knew he would be called on his fib later, but Loki bowed his head gracefully. He murmured a few words, his other hand lightly touching Frigga’s shoulder, and the Queen raised her eyebrows at her son, but nodded. There was a faint glow of green from Loki’s hands that quickly vanished.

“What?” Tom said nervously, looking around for snakes.

“A shielding spell,” Loki said quietly. “It will not last long, but it is completely impenetrable. No one will be able to lay hands on you except for Mother. I will return before it dissolves.”

Frigga took Tom’s hand, smiling reassuringly. “Go mingle, my dear,” she told Loki. “Thomas and I will be fine.” Loki nodded, and then quietly left.

Tom sighed a bit, and returned Frigga’s smile despite his nerves. “He is a tad over-protective, isn’t he, Ma’am?” he remarked, trying to lighten his mood.

Frigga chuckled. “Oh Thomas, this is much better than what I expected. I rather thought at first that he would lock you away in his rooms and never let you out.”

“Oh dear.” Tom frowned. “That would have been….bad.” As much as he was nervous, he certainly could not imagine hiding either.

The Queen shook her head, laughing softly. “For everyone,” she agreed. She took Tom’s arm, gently pulling him closer to her, and lowered her voice. “Now, let me fill you in on the latest wonderful gossip.” She pointed to a certain gentleman. “His wife is over there, and she…”

When Loki returned, he found Tom and Frigga laughing quietly at some private joke. He was pleased, until two pairs of blue eyes met his, and Frigga gave a very un-queen like giggle while Tom blushed again and looked away. The joke had obviously involved him.

He was frowning, and deliberating how best to demand to know what they had been saying, but Thor interrupted, dragging his friends behind him.

“Thomas!” Thor boomed, smiling broadly. “I wish to introduce to my friends to you! The Lady Sif, Volstagg the Voluminus, Fandral the Dashing and Hogun the Grim!"

One by one the warriors bowed to Frigga and greeted Tom pleasantly. He had to push against Loki to get the god to move a bit so he could stand, but Loki allowed it and Tom was glad that neither his hand nor arm was crushed in the traditional greetings. Thor must have told them something of Tom’s origins, for they didn’t ask any questions other than some casual conversation.

“Now, Thomas, I must ask a boon of you!” Thor grinned widely. “Hogun has the audacity to think that he can challenge me to a new drinking contest, and I feel I owe it to him to let him fail. Would you stand judge to us?”

Tom blinked, very uncertain. “Oh, I…well, I would be glad to, but I have no idea of the rules.”

“What rules?” Loki nearly sneered. “Whoever is left standing wins.”

“Nay, it is far more complicated than that, Brother,” Thor countered cheerfully. “Why, it involves a need for counting drinks, and judging certain tasks that we strive to complete whilst in our cups. We need one of clear head and sound judgment to oversea this contest, and since young Thomas does not partake of drink, we have all agreed him to be an impartial referee.”

Tom glanced at Loki, uncertain. He knew that he didn’t really need Loki’s permission to do this, but at the same time, he was hesitant to do anything that the god would not approve of.

Loki seemed to ponder the matter for a moment, and then managed a tight smile. “Hogun, I wager 20 coins on you in the battle against my brother,” he declared. “Who is holding the stakes?”

“Certainly not you,” Sif muttered. Tom had to grin at her words.

“We find Thomas to be impartial and capable for this as well,” Fandral announced.

Thor clapped his hands together like an excited child. “Come!” he shouted. A small crowd began to swarm toward the tables set up in the main hall.  
  
Tom turned back to Frigga and bowed, taking his leave. “I do hope I haven’t just made a mistake, Ma’am,” he whispered nervously. Frigga just laughed lightly.

“Not at all, my dear,” she assured. “Go and have a good time. Loki, I expect that you two will retire at a semi-decent hour, and not attempt destruction to the hall. Thor will be capable of that on his own, I fear.”

“Of course, Mother.” Loki kissed her cheek, and then led Tom down to the contest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos, Comments, and Bookmarks. They are very much appreciated.

CHAPTER EIGHT

“Thomas?  Thomas!  Wake up!”

Tom sat up, gasping for breath, his entire body shaking.  He looked about wildly, and finally recognized his surroundings, safe in Loki’s bedroom.  The god was sitting on the bed beside him, gathering Tom into his arms.

“It is alright, it was simply a dream.  You are safe,” Loki was murmuring.  Tom nodded shakily, forcing himself to relax against the powerful body that was now holding him close, hands running down his back and gently rubbing his neck reassuringly.

Tom had suffered surprisingly few nightmares, but the ones he did have were intense.  Memories of armor and weapons, cutting into him….he shuddered, forcing himself to stop thinking about that.  He concentrated instead on Loki’s soft words of safety, letting himself be held.  It was a deep comfort that ordinarily he might refuse, but after one of the nightmares he was more than willing to cling to Loki for protection.

Finally, he managed a deep breath and pulled back a bit to look at Loki’s concerned face.  “Alright, I’m alright now,” Tom smiled shakily, but truthfully feeling better.  “I think it was just….seeing everyone tonight in their armor.”  He knew Loki would calmly but persistently nag him until he had admitted what had bothered him.

Loki’s lips thinned, his hands not relaxing their possessive hold on the human.  “I pushed you too hard.  It was too soon to make you go out among people.”

Tom blinked in honest surprise.  “No, it wasn’t.  If I hide, it would just make it harder later.  I think it was best to…to get it over with.  I know now what to expect.  And you were right; I didn’t see any weapons at all, and I know I was safe.  It was just unsettling this first time.  But it will be better now.”

There was a soft sigh in Tom’s curls.  “So forgiving,” Loki murmured.  Tom smiled at the words.

“Realistic,” he countered.

“Stubborn.”

“Oh, that’s rich, coming from you.”

Loki drew himself up.  “The God of Stubbornness,” he mused dramatically, looking thoughtful.  “Yes, yes, I think it will do.”

“It certainly fits,” Tom grumbled.  And speaking of which, he cleared his throat, trying to discretely move away from Loki’s possessive and determined grasp now that he had calmed down.  He supposed it was one thing to cling to the god after a nightmare, but well, he was awake now.

But Loki didn’t relinquish his hold entirely.  He allowed Tom to move a few inches back, but kept a gentle grip on his shoulders, making Tom look at him.

“Thomas,” Loki looked thoughtful.  “I could take away your memories.  Not of everything, of course, because then you would not understand why you are in Asgard.  But I could remove…those minutes.”

Tom blinked, trying to understand what Loki was offering; to erase the precise memory of his murder.  ’’You could?”

Loki nodded.  “I can remove it entirely, or…soften…it to the point where it is almost gone from your mind.  It would be the merest wisp of memory.”

“Oh.”  Tom tried to imagine what they would be like, to not remember.  It was tempting at first, but ultimately wasn’t it part of him?  “Loki, I don’t think so.  I mean…it did happen, and I don’t think that forgetting it would really help.  Wouldn’t I always then wonder about it?  Maybe worry even more?  I remember it, but I also remember that it was….quick.  And that helps in some strange way.  I know that it didn’t last long.”

Loki seemed to consider that for a moment, and then nodded slightly.  “I will not do anything without your permission, Thomas.  But do know that my offer will always be open to you.”

Tom reached up to squeeze one of Loki’s hands.  “Thank you,” he said sincerely.  “I may change my mind someday, but right now….I think I need to remember it all.”

“Very well.”  Loki finally released Tom and stood, waving his hand toward the chairs and table by the balcony.  “A cup of tea?” he suggested.

“Yes, please.” Tom managed a genuine smile, and scrambled out of bed, pulling on his robe.  Loki had made two steaming cups of tea appear and Tom gratefully accepted one.  It was almost a routine now that they would enjoy some tea on the nights when Tom awoke from nightmares.  “I am sorry I woke you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Loki snorted.

Tom rolled his eyes a bit, sighing.  This was already becoming an old argument between them.  Perhaps it would be a good thing when he moved into his own apartments.  But judging by Loki’s actions, he wondered just how long it would be until that happened.

Tom found himself dragged to a number of places in the coming weeks as Loki played Asgard tour guide.  Loki seemed to throw himself into the role, and Tom could only try to keep up as he was introduced to countless people and shown nearly every corner of the palace grounds.  Loki’s short attention span also kept them on the move as he seemed determined to give Tom an endless list of choices 

Loki was actually almost obsessive about finding things to do and Tom simply fell into bed each night, often too exhausted to dream about anything.  He understood that Loki was doing it to keep him busy and happily occupied, and appreciated it, but after a few weeks, it began to wear on him.  When Tom nearly fell asleep at dinner in front of Odin and Frigga, he decided it was time to put his foot down.

Firmly, Tom informed Loki that he was taking a day off.  Loki almost sulked, but then seemed struck by inspiration.  Which was a bit worrisome.

“Just stay in the palace?” he mused.

“Yes.”

“No physical activity?”  Loki seemed to be checking things off in his mind.  Tom started to feel very worried.

“Yes?” he ventured cautiously.

Loki pondered their options for a moment, and then reached a decision.  “Alright.”  He grabbed Tom’s arm, and headed them toward their new destination.

Tom was getting extremely worried when Loki finally stopped before a large set of doors.  “I actually have never shown anyone this before,” he admitted, leading them inside.  Tom gulped and looked in nervously.

To his amazement, it was the largest library he had ever seen.  Shelves went up at least three stories that Tom could see and there were alcoves and hallways branching off from the main room.  Tom turned around, trying to take it all in.  “It’s incredible,” he said in awe.

“It is, isn’t it?” Loki said softly, smiling.

“And you’ve never shown this to anyone?  Why ever not?”

Loki raised one eyebrow.  “Do you really think Thor and his friends would appreciate this?  Or be caught anywhere *near* here?”

“Point taken,” Tom conceded.  He picked up a random book, and felt a shiver of excitement.  “And I can actually read and understand all the different languages?”

“As many as I can,” Loki confirmed.  He grinned at Tom’s obviously thrilled expression.  “Where shall we start?”

They spent the rest of the day happily digging through a tiny portion of the vast collection, Loki pointing out how things were organized and helping Tom find books that would help him learn about his new home.  It was Loki who had to insist on finally stopping so they could get ready for dinner and Loki’s magic was enlisted to transport a large selection of books back to his and Tom’s apartments.

Tom had finally moved into his own apartments after he put his foot down and Loki relented.  They were right next to Loki’s and the god assured Tom that they were spelled safe from any intruders.  Only a few trusted servants could enter the outer parlor and study, and the inner rooms of the bedroom and bathing chamber were entirely protected.  Besides Tom himself, only Loki could enter those areas.  He insisted on having that ability for Tom’s safety, but promised to not take advantage of it.

Time passed, and Tom found himself enjoying his new life.  Loki actually left his side now for brief times, but only when Tom was with Frigga, Thor, or his friends.  Tom scowled at the coddling, but didn’t waste much breath arguing with the god.  He knew that any objections he had would simply be ignored by Loki.

“It is truly embarrassing at times, Ma’am,” Tom confessed to Frigga one afternoon at tea.  “Yesterday, Dove wouldn’t let me leave the stable until Sif arrived to ‘escort’ me back.  I think they both had orders from Loki!”

“Very likely so, my dear,” Frigga agreed with a smile.  “It is rather un-called for, but I fear there is nothing even I or Odin can do.  Loki has always been rather possessive of those he cherishes, and you are by far his most valued.”

“Cherished?” Tom blushed.

“Yes indeed.”  Frigga looked at him pointedly.  “Thomas, I have not spoken of this before as you have been through so much, and I try not to overly interfere with my son’s lives, but I think it is clear how Loki feels toward you.”

Tom nervously cleared his throat.  “He is….protective.”

“Obviously.”

“He has been most considerate and…generous.”

“Not words that most use to describe Loki,” Frigga pointed out.  She loved her sons dearly, but was not blind to their faults.

Tom fidgeted, feeling his face burn pink.  “He feels responsible.”

“He does,” Frigga conceded.  “But it is far more than that.  I do not wish to interfere with your private lives, but there is something that I can say and that you should know, Thomas.  Loki visited Midgard on a regular basis to see you, and had Heimdall keep watch over you since your birth.  In soul bonds, it is not uncommon to know at the first sight of your mate where your heart lies.  And from the time Loki saw you, he has never wavered.”

Tom bit his lip, not knowing what to say.  Frigga reached out and gently touched his cheek.  “You have time, Thomas.  Time to decide what you want, and are comfortable with.  You will never be pushed in any direction, do you understand?” He nodded numbly, and the Queen smiled kindly. 

“Do not fear, Thomas.  All will be well.”

*****

Tom tried to not fret over Frigga’s words during the following days.  He wasn’t an idiot, and had realized that Loki did seem to have feelings toward him that went beyond guilt or responsibility.  It had taken him a while to admit it, granted, but he didn’t deny it now.  And unless he was greatly mistaken, Frigga, Thor, and even Odin were giving Tom encouraging looks now whenever Loki said or did something that hinted at his possessive feelings toward the human.

“You have tempered him,” Thor admitted one afternoon while they waited for Loki to leave a council meeting.  “This is a good thing.  I love my brother, but will confess that he is not always easy to love.  But since your arrival, Thomas, there has been a change in him for the better.”  The God of Thunder very carefully tapped Tom on the back.  “I thank you for this.”  Blue eyes twinkled.  “As do the servants, the Council members, the army, the public, the dogs, the cats…”

Tom laughed, shaking his head.  “You make it sound like he was the God of Grumpiness.”

“No, just Mischief,” Thor grinned.  “But even that is somehow kinder now, except for when he feels someone has slighted or frightened you.  In that case,” Thor shuddered.  “I do not wish to be around.”

“Neither do I,” Tom sighed in agreement.

Thor laughed, and slung an arm around Tom, who nearly collapsed to the floor under the weight.  “I am sorry, Thomas for what you had to endure.  But if I may say, I for one am glad that you are here, and not just because of your thankful effect on Loki.   You are as a new little brother to me!  I pestered Mother and Father for millennia to give me another sibling, and it was all to naught.”

“Do you imply that I was not enough for you, Thor?” Loki appeared behind them, one eyebrow raised haughtily.  Thor was not the least bit intimidated.

“Nay, brother.  Only that we surely had enough love in our family for another.  And now we have one!”  Thor cheerfully slapped Loki on the back and then took off down the halls.

Tom smiled at the retreating god, pleased at being calling ‘brother’.  Now that he thought about it, he was being treated clearly as a member of the family, which Loki and Frigga both claimed him to be.  But that brought up memories of his family on Earth, and his smiled faded.  He missed them terribly.  Some of his worst nightmares were caused by his anguish at what they must have gone through.  Obviously there was no clue left on Earth for his murder, and his family would never have answers as to why Tom had been attacked.

He followed Loki back to the god’s rooms where tea was waiting for them.  They sat on the couches for a time, visiting, but Tom’s mind was now elsewhere.

“Thomas?”  Loki stopped his critical evaluation of one of Odin’s counselors, seeing Tom’s sad mood.  Tom tried to gesture that nothing was wrong, but Loki raised an eyebrow, and Tom sighed.

“I am very grateful to you, Loki, please don’t get me wrong, but….”  Tom managed a small smile.  “When Thor called be brother, I was very honored, but it does make me miss my family.  It’s difficult at times.”

Loki paused, and nodded.  “Of course,” he said, his voice soft.  “I can understand that.”

Tom sighed, studying his tea cup.  “It’s so hard to not know how they are; I can’t bear to think what they must have gone through.  I just wish….that I could see them again.”

Green eyes regarded Tom thoughtfully.  “What if you could see them?”

“What?”  Tom frowned a little.  “What do you mean?”

Loki nodded his head.  “I have been working on something, but didn’t want to bring it up until you were prepared to speak of your family.  There is a way for you to see your family, Thomas.  It is not ready at this moment, but I could have it tomorrow if you wish.”

Tom took a deep breath.  “I….really?  I could see them?”  his voice was nervous.

“You could, I promise you.”

Oh, Lord.  Yes, he wanted that more than anything, but Tom was able to think far enough ahead that he knew seeing his family would cause him pain.  He could never return to them, or communicate with them in any fashion.  Still, if this was a chance to see them again….he had to take it.

“Yes,” he whispered.

Loki nodded once.  “I will show you tomorrow morning,” he promised.

 


	9. Chapter Nine

Tom viewed the mirror with trepidation, biting his lip nervously.  Loki had appeared in his rooms with an ordinary looking mirror, and placed it carefully on a table in an alcove of Tom’s bedroom; where he would have privacy.  Now that the moment was here, he was almost afraid.

“It is spelled to follow only your directions,” Loki said softly, standing behind the human, one of his hands resting on Tom’s shoulder.  “All you need to do is touch it, and it will respond and show you anything on Midgard that you wish to see.”

“Football matches?” Tom joked nervously.  Loki smiled a little at the words.

“If you like,” he said.  His hand squeezed reassuringly.  “You control it, Thomas.  Simply think, and then touch the glass.”  Loki started to move away, and Tom looked up in a panic.

“Please stay,” he begged.  He suddenly didn’t want to be alone.

Loki looked surprised for a second, and then nodded.  He guided Tom to sit in a chair, and then stood protectively behind him, both hands now on resting on Tom’s shoulders.  The mirror sat on its stand before them, showing only their twin reflections as it waited patiently for its instructions.

“Calm your mind,” Loki murmured, his voice gentle.  “The magic is in the mirror, but you control it at all times.  Pick one person now, Thomas.  Just one; we will start there.”

One person?  Tom’s thoughts automatically went to his Mum, but as quickly as he considered that, he knew he was not ready to see her.  It would be far too painful.  Unbidden, thoughts of his younger sister Emma came to mind.  She was always laughing, joking…no matter what mood Tom had ever experienced, Emma could make him joyful.

“Do have someone decided upon?” Loki was lightly stroking Tom’s arm now and Tom registered it as a comforting touch.

“Yes, he whispered.  “My younger sister, Emma.”

Loki nodded, his eyes darker now in the presence of magic.  “When you are ready, simply touch the glass.”

Tom reached out a shaking hand, his fingers hesitating just inches from the glass.  His eyes looked up to meet Loki’s in the reflection, and the god nodded.  Bracing himself, Tom touched the smooth surface.

Green magic swirled out from the mirror, then settled back.  When the glass cleared, Tom found himself watching Emma.

He gasped; the image was so clear, as if he were looking through a simple window.  She was at her office, chatting with someone, smiling, and even laughing.  The mirror followed her movements as if she was being tracked with a camera, and it was all so perfectly real.  He could see and hear her perfectly as she teased a friend about an upcoming date and made her plans for the week.

Tom had no idea how long he sat there, simply drinking in the sight.  She looked…so normal.  Happy.  Everything that Tom had hoped she would.

His fingers rested the glass for a moment, the closest he could come to touching her.  Emma actually paused for a second, as if she could feel something, and then went back to her work.  Tom choked back a sob, but smiled, not realizing until then that tears were streaming down his face.  He wasn’t sad though; in fact, he had never felt more at peace.

Without conscious thought, he ended the viewing, having seen enough for now.  His family was alright, safe, and that was all he needed to know.

When the mirror cleared again, he could see Loki’s reflection once more.  The god looked nearly distraught at the tears on Tom’s face, and seeing that Tom reached up to rest a hand over Loki’s that still protectively rested on a shoulder.

“Thank you,” he whispered.  “She—she is alright.”

Loki let out a breath, looking relieved and understanding now that Tom’s tears were not from sadness.

“I have woven protection spells about your family, Thomas,” the god said quietly.  “They will all live long, secure, lives.”

Tom’s eyes widened at the god’s words.  Unable to speak, he clasped Loki’s hand in gratitude.

They remained still for some time, each lost in their own thoughts.

*****

Seeing his family, knowing that they were safe, released some of the lingering sadness in Tom. It was still difficult at times, but he had always been one to find the positive in any situation, to turn it to good, and this would be no different.  He would make it so, as would Loki.

Tom threw himself into learning all that he could about his new home.  He was a listener and observer by nature, spending evenings quietly watching the workings of the court and in this he and Loki were much alike, sharing impressions of events and people.  Loki was determined to teach Tom everything he could about the Realms, and Tom was a wiling pupil. 

To his surprise and delight, Loki and Frigga presented him with a schoolroom and he was soon busy with a number of students.  Most of the children of Asgard learned from tutors or at home, but Tom’s school was popular immediately and the children quickly fell in love with the unusual human.  Loki promised to find whatever books Tom wished, and when given a list of over 50 titles, the god merely nodded and had the books in the schoolroom the next day.  Loki did scowl a little when Tom gave him his next list, but said nothing.

Tom taught in the afternoon after students had completed their morning practices or chores, and spent his mornings riding or reading in the library.  Sometimes he sat in on a morning open court session, quietly listening to the common people of Asgard presenting their petitions to the All-Father.  It was a good way to learn about the doings of the kingdom and study the politics and personalities.

Frigga continued to spend much the evenings with Tom, asking his opinions on matters, eager for a fresh perspective.  It did not go un-noticed that the Queen clearly considered the human to be like another son to her, and Tom realized that he was being viewed more and more as an advisor, of all things, to Frigga.  People began to occasionally approach him, asking him to intercede on their behalf with the All-Mother or present a petition to her.  He tried protesting that surely he had no influence with the Queen, but it did not stop people from beseeching him for a moment of his time.

And it was the same regarding Loki.  Few felt comfortable asking something directly of the God of Mischief, but Tom was a different matter.  It was Thor who pointed out to Tom that the court had quickly picked up the influence Tom had over the god.  Soon a steady line of people wished to speak to him on various matters, hoping that he would pass their words onto Loki.

Loki himself acknowledged the development when Tom brought it up with him as they walked back to their apartments.  “I think a number of people are happy to be able to approach you, as opposed to me,” he said.  “As am I.  You are very good at weeding out the fools.”

Tom glared at him.  “I am happy I can help,” he said drily.  “But I think anyone who comes to me must be the fool.  I don’t know what they think I can do.”

“They know that I will listen to you,” Loki argued mildly.  “As will Mother and Father.”

“You are considered to be the main advisor to your Father,” Tom pointed out.

“But they know that I will listen to you,” Loki repeated.  “I myself have told many that.  And being advisor to the king seems to be my place.  Thor will be named King, of that I have no doubt, and I will be advisor to him in turn.”

Tom hesitated, not certain what Loki was thinking.  “Would you even want the throne?” he finally ventured when they paused on a balcony to admire the evening view.

Loki pondered that for a moment.  “I think not,” he admitted slowly.  “There is an undeniable freedom that I enjoy with not having the burden of the throne in my future.  When I was small, I was sometimes jealous of my brother, but now I can see advantages to being the younger son.”  Loki shrugged.  “Thor will make a good enough king, as long as he listens to me.”

Tom rolled his eyes at the pompous statement, and Loki smirked.

Dove had kept her promise to Tom to never let him fall, and Tom enjoyed their morning rides.  Loki had even persuaded Tom to ride Sleipnir on a few occasions, and although the great horse was careful and gentle, Tom had felt much better when back on Dove.  Judging by the way the mare had glared at the stallion and then trotted away once Tom was safely back in her saddle, Dove had clearly felt the same way.  In fact, the next time Loki offered to switch horses for a short ride, Dove snorted and raced away, effectively kidnapping Tom who didn’t have much choice but to hang on and enjoy the ride.

Even the animals were protective of Tom.  He sighed a few times, and then let it be.  He’d always had a knack for knowing when to pick his battles.  Any battle against Loki and his horses was one Tom would not win.

Tom enjoyed himself, even though he had the occasional bout of understandable homesickness.  Being able to watch his family each night helped, although it was sometimes bittersweet.  But he made his peace with his new life, and realized that he was more than content.  He was…happy.

And much of that happiness was due to Loki.

They had never spoken of their growing attraction, and Tom blamed himself for being too stupid and shy.  He really had no idea what to do, and was doubtful that Loki could possibly desire him.  And Tom wasn’t sure what he wanted, only that he was happy around Loki.  He had always told his sisters that he was waiting for someone, he just didn’t know who.  Now, he felt in his heart that is was Loki he had waited for, but was too shy to speak of it.

Tom didn’t fully understand the bond that he and Loki shared, but some careful questions and discussions with Frigga helped him learn more.  Frigga had no doubt that they were meant for each other, and she gently told Tom that Loki seemed very ready to embrace it.  The god was just waiting for Tom.

With this in mind, Tom tried to work up the nerve to discuss it with Loki himself.  It was ridiculous, Tom lectured himself sternly.  He needed to act like an adult.  But he found himself worrying, wishing that Loki would say something first.

The harvest season was approaching, and Odin declared that he would alter the weather to bring a heat wave to dry out the fields.  Tom decided to give his students a break rather than try to keep them confined to the schoolroom when it was so warm and Loki took the opportunity to plan a short trip for them up into the mountains.  It would be Tom’s first time away from the palace and although he was a bit leery of what Asgardian camping would entail, he was looking forward to the little vacation.

They rode up into the mountains, leaving early in the day and by afternoon were at the camping site Loki had prepared ahead of time.  A large tent was waiting for them, as was a table set with food.  Tom just hoped that Loki had set up the camp with magic, rather than making servants carry the items. 

Having a full compliment of Asgardian servants was something that was taking Tom a while to get accustomed to.  He would humbly deny it, but he had run in some pretty posh circles while at Eton.  Still, even the most fawning service he had seen on Earth was nothing compared to what Loki experienced as a Prince of Asgard, and what he, Frigga, Odin, and Thor insisted be bestowed upon Tom. 

They turned the horses loose to enjoy themselves and unpacked their saddle bags.  Tom emerged from the tent to find Loki studying the lake.  Even at the higher altitude it was warm, although there was a bit of a welcome cool breeze.

“Would you like to go for a swim?” Loki asked, smiling.

Tom perked up, then frowned as he mentally ran thought the list of things he had just unpacked.  Damn.  No swimsuit.  And while he was fairly certain that Asgardians went skinny-dipping, it wasn’t something he was interested in at the moment.

“Yes, but, um…” he blushed.  “I didn’t bring a swimsuit,” he finally answered.

“No bathing costume?” Loki looked amused. 

“Yes,” Tom flushed.

“Ah well, that is no problem.”  Loki waved his hand, and Tom felt a now familiar ripple of air around him.  He blinked, and then his eyes grew wide as he looked down at himself.

“Loki!” he roared. 

“What, Thomas?” Loki asked sweetly, the picture of innocence.  “It is a perfectly proper bathing costume.”

Tom glared at the god, furious.  Loki had clad him in an old-fashioned head to toe bathing costume right from the late 1800’s.  A woman’s outfit, no less.  Skirts down to the ground…good Lord, where those petticoats?...ruffles on his blouse, and a parasol in his hand.  Tom felt something on his head, and pulled off a lacy cap.

“It really suits you,” Loki mussed, his eyes glittering in amusement.  “Maybe you could start a new style---“

Tom bellowed, and charged at the god.

Loki, to his credit, didn’t use magic to escape.  He just turned and raced off with Tom in close pursuit, swearing and yelling threats all the way.  Still, Loki could outrun Tom anyday, even when the human was not struggling with heavy skirts.  Tom doubled back and retried the parasol, banishing it like a club.

“You idiot!” Tom fumed, getting in a good hit at the God of Mischief on Loki’s arm.  “You idiotic…Arggg!  Get this off me immediately!”

“But the color is so good on you!” Loki countered, dodging the swinging parasol.  “If you could just see yourself in a mirror—“ Tom wacked him on the side of the head.

“Now, Loki!” Tom fumed.  “Take it off me now!”

Tom had a full half-second to consider what he had just said before the air fluttered around him again.

He broke the surface of the cool water, gasping for breath.  He flayed about for a moment before he found his feet, and realized that Loki had transported both of them into water at a safe waist depth.  Loki grabbed his arm and held him steady until Tom got his balance.  A quick glance showed that they were both wearing perfectly ordinary swim-trunks.

“Cooled off?” Loki asked, still using his innocent tone.

Tom smiled…and tackled the god.

A full-out water battle ensued that ceased only when Tom pleaded exhaustion and they relaxed into simply enjoying the water.  The lake was a perfect even temperature – not too cold, and just right for an escape from the heat – and Tom suspected Loki might have had a hand in that.  They spread out a blanket on the grass and laid down to dry off after a good swim, exchanging stories about various camping trips they had been on.  Tom rolled about in laughter as Loki described one adventure where Hogun had lit his beard on fire, doing a perfect impersonation of Hogun shrieking and running around the camp.

It began to cool down as evening approached and they dressed and prepared dinner.  Tom tried to start a fire using only a piece of flint for 20 minutes – wanting to show off his one Scouting skill – before realizing that Loki was using magic to subtly blow out any flames before they could be visible.  He hit Loki on the head with the flint, and announced that from now on the god was in charge of all the cooking and cleaning.  Loki was not impressed until Tom added that Loki could not use any magic to accomplish those tasks, at which point the god was visibly nervous.

Despite Loki’s apparent attempt to give them food poisoning they managed a good meal and drifted back to the now warm blanket, lying on the backs and looking up at the stars while they chatted.  In the palace, the lights dimed part of the sky, and Tom was able to see them all clearly now for the first time.  Loki seemed to be searching for something in particular, and he finally smiled, pointing at a tiny speck.

“Look there, Thomas,” he said.

Tom followed Loki’s guide and studied it for a moment.  It was just a tiny light like so many others, but something in it called to him. 

“Earth,” he finally breathed.

“Yes,” Loki nodded.

Tom unconsciously shifted closer to Loki on the blanket.  “When I took Astronomy, we studied computer images from space probes showing images of Earth from the outer parts of our Solar System.  It was pretty amazing.  But this…this is even better.”

“Um,” Loki said noncommittally.  He was quiet for a long time, and then cleared his throat a bit.

“Do you miss home…Earth?” he asked softly.

“Yes,” Tom admitted, always honest.  “My family, of course, but also funny little things.  Television sitcoms.  Going to a football match.”  He sighed dreamily.  “Real Fish and Chips…Pudding….”  Loki snorted, and Tom elbowed him playfully.  “But there is so much here, also.  It is…alright.”

“And are you….content?”  Loki tone was almost frightfully casual, but there was tenseness behind it that Tom could feel.

“I am,” Tom replied firmly.  He paused.  “More than that, actually.”  Loki turned his head, and Tom found himself looking into green eyes only a few inches from his face.  “I am happy.”

Loki’s breath seemed to catch.  “You are?” he asked, almost demanding.

Tom nodded, starting at those green eyes and afraid to blink.  “I am happy…with you,” he added.

There was an endless moment of silence, in which Tom was beginning to doubt himself, and then Loki leaned closed, their lips nearly touching.  Still, the god held back, hesitating.  Tom found himself smiling, and then he closed the distance, brushing his lips against Loki’s.  He pulled back after a moment to see Loki visibly restraining himself, as if unable to accept this.  The god moved so he was leaning over Tom, but paused, needed one last confirmation.  Tom nodded, and raised one hand to Loki’s dark hair, and pulled him down.

It was all that Loki needed.  He covered the human with desperate kisses, hands carding through the blond curls.  Tom responded in full force, everything powerful and loving.  Every kiss burned and demanded more.

“Thomas, my Thomas,” Loki murmured between kisses, almost laughing in relief and joy.  “Are you certain of this?”

“I am, yes,” Tom answered, having to move his face aside so he could catch breath to speak.  Loki simply pressed kisses on his neck instead and Tom smiled.  He turned back, and managed to press his hands against Loki’s face enough so the god pulled his head back a tiny bit and they could look each other in the eyes again.  “I…and my soul…are completely certain.”

Loki’s eyes were bright, and Tom realized that they were filling with tears.  He reached up to gently catch one, and Loki turned his head to kiss Tom’s palm.  “My love,” Loki whispered.

“My love,” Tom agreed.

Hours passed as they laid together under the stars.  Sometimes there were quiet whispers of conversation, but mostly it was simply kisses.  Tom didn’t realize he was getting cold until Loki whispered something indistinct, and they transported to inside the tent.  Where there had been two sleeping pallets there was now only one, and Tom smiled in tired satisfaction as Loki pulled the warm blankets over them, carefully tucking Tom against him.

“Sleep now, my heart,” Loki whispered.  “We have an eternity together now.”

Tom nodded in agreement, and let himself drift off, completely at peace.

 

 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS (CHAPTER NOTES): **Threat of Violence against Children**  
> NO children are hurt, but still, it is *Threatened* as part of the story.
> 
> I am a teacher, and thus I have (as you imagine) very strong feelings about any sort of violence – or hint of violence – against children, even in stories. I have tried to keep this very vague but still, it is mentioned as part of the story. I hope you will understand.
> 
> Also, RATING CHANGE TO MATURE.

 

They spent four more days at the lake, and reveled in the time they had alone.  Once back at the palace they would have to be more discreet, but here they could do what they liked, and Loki took full advantage of that freedom.  Tom never knew when he would be swept up in powerful arms and then spun and laid down for an hour of kissing.

It was a very heady experience for Tom, and while he adored every moment, he also felt that his cheeks were constantly flushed with blushes.  Tom suspected that Loki already fully knew, but the god had listened patiently when Tom admitted his total inexperience with men, and merely hugged him.  Loki had a distinctly smug look, and Tom inwardly groaned, convinced that Loki was insufferably pleased with the news.

“We will take things slowly, Thomas,” Loki assured him, wrapping arms around him possessively.  “There is no need to rush anything.  To be honest, I am quite looking forward to courting you properly.”

Tom raised an eyebrow.  “Courting?” he said wirily.  “Just what should I be expecting?”

Loki shrugged.  “Just the usual.  Gold.  Jewels.  Gifts.”  He kissed Tom’s ear, nibbling the lobe gently.  “Quests in your honor, original poetry recited at banquets, moonlight ballads…”

Tom burst out laughing.  “I’ve heard you sing, Loki.  If you show up just once outside my window wailing like a cat, this whole courtship is off!”

Loki smothered his own laughter against Tom’s hair.  “Thank the Nine,” he said dramatically.  “I will substitute extra jewels for the singing.”

“Uh, right.”  Tom wasn’t sure just how serious Loki was about that part, and he wasn’t going to ask.

Loki seemed content to stop at kisses, always pulling away before they could become too heated, but by the last night Tom was more than ready for something more.  By unspoken agreement, they enjoyed a moonlight swim, standing in waist-deep water to kiss.  When Loki started to pull away, presumably to throw himself into the cooler waters as he had been doing, Tom put a hand on his arm.  It wasn’t truly enough to stop the god, but he did pause and look at Tom questionably. 

Tom took a deep breath, stepping back into Loki’s embrace.  “We don’t need to stop,” he whispered, kissing Loki’s throat.  “Please?”

Loki’s eyes widened fractionally, but he certainly wasn’t going to object.  He pulled Tom against him, arms encircling the human, lifting him slightly.  Tom followed the silent urging, and wrapped his legs around Loki’s waist, kissing him fiercely.  In just a few steps, Loki had them by the blanket they had spread near the fire, and was lowering Tom down.

Tom sank into the warm blanket, smiling, and drew Loki down to cover him.  Loki was careful with his greater weight, but Tom welcomed the feeling of security and love and accepted it easily.  Mouths and hands roved further than they had before, Tom eager to explore and Loki was the one now trying to keep up.  Tom finally had to pause for breath, and Loki chuckled softly against his chest.

“What has happened to my shy one?” he whispered.  Tom smiled, pleased to have surprised the trickster.

“I’m shy; not ignorant,” Tom huffed.  On that note, he could fell that Loki was as hard as Tom himself was now.  He ran a hand down Loki’s side to the waistband of the swim trunks, and paused, biting his lip a little.  “Can we…?” he hesitated, knowing that despite his words and actions he was flushed again, but it was more from excitement than embarrassment.

Loki seemed to understand, and smiled in reply.  In an instant, their suits vanished, and Tom sighed in satisfaction.

Hands resumed exploring, and Loki took gentle control now, Tom willingly following his lead.  Loki paused from time to time, sharp eyes studying Tom for any hint of discomfort, and Tom growled with frustration.

“Loki…” he muttered in warning, and Loki chuckled.

“Alright, impatient one,” he murmured.  “Alright.”

Tom gasped when Loki took gentle hold of him, but moaned in pleasure at the same time, his hands digging into Loki’s shoulders, silently trying to urge him.  Loki refused to be rushed now, however, and made Tom tremble for what seemed like an hour before finally guiding him to the peak and beyond.  Tom shook in his arms, and finally recovered, reaching for Loki in return.  The god tried to object, but Tom smiled and launched his own attack, unsure of what to exactly do, but gaining confidence with every one of Loki’s moans of approval.  Soon Loki shuddered his own completion, and tucked Tom against him, blanketing the human with his body.

*****

The return to court was…interesting.  It was one thing to get a friendly questioning grin from Thor, but when Frigga looked at Tom at dinner and smiled knowingly, Tom thought he would slid under the table from embarrassment.  Loki ignored Thor and his mother, and just looked impassively at them both.  When Loki joined Tom in his room that night, the human was still mortified and he nearly kicked Loki out for fear that Frigga would know exactly what they were doing.  It took quite a lot of persuasion from Loki to get Tom to let him stay.

Frigga proved to be as tactful as ever, however, and she smiled again, but said nothing the next day at breakfast.

Tom had promised to take his students on a short field trip when he returned, and he went to his classroom right after breakfast to make the final preparations.  Loki had to attend the council meetings with his parents, and he kissed Tom goodbye after walking with him to the classroom..

“I will see you tonight,” Loki promised.  He grinned mischievously.  “And I will speak to Mother.  She is quite eager for news.  But no details,” he promised, seeing Tom’s blush.

“I’m going to die of embarrassment, aren’t I?” Tom muttered.

“Nonsense,” Loki scolded.  He sneaked in one last kiss before leaving.  “Now, Thor, we may have to muzzle as he has no filter at all.  Why, he once told a lady ambassador a shockingly crude joke involving a tavern owner and…”

“Out, out,” Tom hissed as students began arriving.  Loki laughed quietly and vanished.

Tom gathered his composure and his students, and headed out for the nature walk to a nearby meadow.  Earth science and Asgardian magic were really one and the same, Tom was learning, and it was enlightening for both his students and himself to compare things they observed.  They enjoyed their walk and then settled down to do some reading and studying outside.

Leyia, the youngest student on the trip, claimed a spot on Tom’s lap while she practiced her reading, and Tom relaxed against a tree, keeping an eye on his little group.  He really was happy, he mussed, more than he had ever been before.  It was still painful to have been torn away from his family, but truly…he was happy in every way.

There was a noise to his left, and Tom looked up, expecting to see a student with a question on their assignment.  Instead, it was an adult.  For one second, Tom thought it might be a hunter…and then his mind registered what he was seeing.

He was back in the parking garage…the same men…his murderers…

A young voice broke the silence.  “You are not supposed to have weapons around Lord Thomas,” Leyia scolded, eyeing the stranger with disdain.

Tom sprang into action at her words, grabbing Leyia as he stood and pushing her behind him.  The man had reached them now, and he made to grab Tom…only to draw his hand back as if it had been burnt by the air.  He scowled and reached again, and this time Tom could see a flame touch his hand once it was within a meter of Tom’s body.

The shield, Tom dimly realized.  Loki had told him that spells protected him, and no one could touch him with evil intent.  For the first time, Tom saw how it worked.

“What are you doing?” roared another man.  “Seize him!”

“We can’t!  Some cursed spell!”

There was a loud curse.  “Then seize a brat.”

“No!” Tom cried, but it was too late.  Spinning around, he saw three more men coming out of the cover of the trees, each of them holding a child.  The remaining students had leaped to their feet, but were trapped in a circle now by the four men, all of them wielding swords.  The children were roughly shoved into a group while the man nearest Tom turned to him.

“We may not be able to touch you, but the brats are vulnerable,” he sneered.  “Remember this.”

“What do you want?” Tom kept his voice even, his eyes checking his students.

There was a harsh laugh.  “You, of course.  And Loki.”

Tom swallowed.  “I will stay with you, just let the children go,” he pleaded, praying for reason.

Instead, one of the children let out a cry of surprise as a man slapped him.  “No,” the man hissed.  “They are far too valuable now.”

Tom picked up Leyia and joined the children, fighting to stay calm.  Quickly he looked them over, checking for injuries, and was relieved to see none.  Then he frowned, and Nial, one of the older boys, met Tom’s eyes and nodded slightly.  Nial’s younger sister, Colie, was missing from the group.  Colie often made Tom imagine how Loki may have been as a child – smart, mischievous, and always with a plan in mind.  She could also run as fast as the wind.  Nial, still holding Tom’s attention, glanced at the path the group had come up, and Tom realized that Colie had evaded being captured.  Despite himself, Tom felt a wave of relief.  If anyone could reach the palace quickly and summon help, it was her.

Tom shifted Leyia to his hip, and took another child’s hand as the men began shoving the children, herding them away from the clearing and into the woods.

*****

Odin had to grab Loki’s arm and put a spell on him to stop his younger son from vanishing.  “Hemidall is tracking them.  No one has been harmed,” the All-Father said firmly.  “We will wait until the guards are ready.”

Frigga, took Loki’s hand in her’s.  “Colie says that they could not touch Thomas.  The protection spells are working, Loki.  He cannot be harmed.  We will concentrate on removing the children first, and then get Thomas to safety.  And we must ensure that these men to do get away again,” the All-Mother added, her voice taking on a dark tone that few had heard from her before.  Loki looked down, and vaguely noted that one of Frigga’s ladies-in-waiting had brought the queen her own sword and was strapping the scabbard to Frigga’s gown.

Loki made himself take a deep breath and nodded.  It was a logical plan and exactly what Thomas would insist upon.  And all Loki wanted was to whisk Thomas away immediately, or transport himself to the human’s side to protect him.

Instead, he made himself focus on Colie, who was standing beside them, looking fierce and determined.  “I need the names and clear images of each of the children so that I may find and spell them, Child,” he said to her.  “Can you do that?”

“Yes, my Lord,” Colie answered firmly.  She was not even out of breath after her race to the palace and alerting the guards.  She was already sending clear, organized, thoughts to Loki, and the god spared half a second to note that she had the makings of a very good sorceress in addition to a warrior.

Loki focused, closing his eyes, and mentally located each of the children.  But even has he did, he felt something heavy surrounding them.  “I have them,” he said tersely.  “But they have cast some blocking spell around them.  It is nothing that I cannot break, but I will need to be near them – to actually see them – before I can transport them away.”  Odin nodded grimly.

“Then we will confront them quickly,” he ordered.  “I will use my power to take us to them, and then you send the children to safety.  Then,” the All-Father raised his sword, “we will deal with those who dare to harm our family and children.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS (CHAPTER NOTES): **Threat of Violence against Children**   
> NO children are hurt, but still, it is *Threatened* as part of the story.
> 
> Also, I also want to make a point that although there is violence in this chapter, the children do NOT see it, and are largely unaware of what is happening.
> 
> Also, RATING CHANGE TO MATURE.

 

Tom warily watched the men, trying to sense what they were planning.  It was clear that one was in charge, and that at least one had serious doubts about the wisdom of their plans.  Seeing that they had dared to attack right in Asgard, Tom was silently agreeing that they were not the smartest.  And that made them more dangerous.

They had been forced to retreat to a small cave where the four men had apparently staged their plan.  Tom wasn’t sure what they wanted other than revenge on Loki, and that made him tremble.  He had no doubt that Loki would find them soon, and he hoped that Loki had been able to strengthen his own spells so that the plan the four had tried on Earth would not affect the god.

The children had been crowded into the tiny cave and Tom was ordered to stand a distance away as the entrance to the cave was covered with tree limbs.  He hated being separated from his charges, but at least whatever happened, they would not see anything.  After the entrance was hidden, Tom was ordered over to a nearby large tree, and he waited there anxiously. 

One of the men approached Tom and tried to touch him again, only to pull back at the visible flames that flared at his hand.  Tom winced as the leader laughed harshly.

“Idiot,” he sneered.  “Loki has obviously shielded him.”  He looked at Tom with a dark expression.  “Pity that he did not do so before.  But it was most satisfying to see how weak and helpless you truly are, mortal.  You screamed quite prettily as you died.  Perhaps once we have dealt with Loki his spell with fade and I will make you scream for a different reason.”

Tom forced himself to meet the man’s gaze steadily, not giving him the satisfaction of a reply.

“Nothing to say, mortal?” the man jeered.  “Perhaps you will talk if one of these brats is put in your place now, eh?  Though I doubt they will scream as well as you did, it may be worth finding out for certain.”

Horrified, Tom looked up. “No!” he pleaded.  “You cannot do that!”

The man just chucked darkly.  “Well, at least we know now your most vulnerable spot.  Very well, human, do as we say, and the brats will be left alone.  But disobey us, and not even the All-Father will be able to save them, is that clear?”  Tom nodded tightly, fists clenched, as the man continued to regard him thoughtfully.  To Tom’s surprise, a small knife was thrown on the ground near his feet.  “Pick it up,” the man ordered.

Tom obeyed, trying to keep calm, and wondering what the man could be planning.  “What are you doing?” one of the men snapped.

“Testing a theory,” the leader drawled.  He gestured to Tom.  “The Liesmith may have you shielded now, but I wonder just how protective it truly is.”  He smiled evilly.  “Cut yourself,” he ordered.

Tom blanched, but understood.  Without flinching, he slashed the knife across the palm of his left hand and held it up defiantly.  Blood oozed down his hand, dripping onto the ground.

“Ah, very interesting,” the leader mussed.  He gestured, his eyes almost blazing with fury and now something else.  “I think your pretty face should be next.”

By now, the other men were watching avidly, an unholy glee in their eyes.  Tom clenched his jaw, refusing to let them see his fear.  Shakily, but determined, he raised the knife to his face, and felt it cut across his cheek.  He was petrified, but knew this was the only way he could keep their attention away from the children.  He just prayed that he could keep them occupied long enough until Loki could come.

It seemed to continue forever.  He stabbed himself in the upper leg at the next order, nearly collapsing, but somehow managing to stay on his feet.  Then his face again, and his other leg.

“And now, a finger…off.”

Tom drew in breath, praying for strength.  He pressed the knife against a finger and closed his eyes, feeling the cut begin.  He knew he would have to be fast and started to prepare, drawing back his hand to thrust down—

*Thomas!*

A crash of thunder sounded in the clearing, and Tom jerked his head up.  In a flash, the men whirled around, taking up battle positions.  Tom blinked, and saw Loki, Thor, Odin and a small group of warriors appear.  A second flash of light, and Frigga appeared beside them.  Before he could register more, there was a loud roar, and a fight began.

Loki turned about, trying to focus on both Tom and the children.  He could feel their presence nearby by, but he could not transport them until he could actually see them.

“Loki, the cave!” Tom shouted.  Loki turned to the mountain and saw the coverage of branches.  He threw a quick spell to Tom, shielding the human, and then ran to the area, Frigga close behind him.  A spell tossed aside the branches and Loki saw the children huddled close together.  With a wave of a hand, he gathered them in one burst of magic and sent them to the palace.

A wave of exhaustion passed through Loki, but the god didn’t pause, turning back to find Tom.  He had felt Tom’s panic seconds before they had appeared and was terrified what had happened.

Tom had fallen to his knees, instinctively trying to make himself a smaller target in the fight, and suddenly unable to stand.  He looked up, and saw to his horror that the leader had somehow evaded Thor’s attack and was approaching Loki and Frigga.  Without a thought, Tom got to his feet and threw himself at the man.

Sparks flared as Tom’s shield of protection smashed into the man, forcing him away from the human.  But to his horror, Tom saw that he was pushed toward Loki.  Moving faster than he ever had before, Tom somehow got between the man and Loki just as the leader raised his sword.

The sword would have taken Tom’s head right from his body but for the shield of spells.  Tom could only watch in a horrified, yet detached sort of way, as the sword seemed to bounce away only inches from Tom’s throat.  Enraged, the man attacked again, this time trying to break though the spell to stab Tom’s chest.  The strength of his attack was so powerful that Tom actually staggered backwards.  Before he could try a third attack, Loki was alit with green fire from his magic.

“Enough!” Loki roared.

Something picked Tom up and gently tossed him aside as Loki and the man tore into each other.  Tom got to his hands and knees as Frigga raced to him.  Tom could hear Loki and the man shouting in some language that he couldn’t follow.  The other attackers had been captured or killed by Thor and his warriors; now it was only Loki and the leader.  Tom gasped as a sword slashed within inches of Loki’s chest, and then suddenly a knife was embedded in the man’s back.  Loki vanished, re-appearing only a half-second later behind the man and ran him through with his sword.

Within minutes, it was over.

“Thomas?  Thomas, are you hurt?” Frigga was bending over him, taking gentle hold of his face between her hands.

Tom just shook his head.  “The children?” he gasped, struggling to breathe.  “Are they alright?”

“They are safe, my son; they are all safe.”

“Thomas!”  Loki was beside them now, his green eyes widening visibly at seeing the blood and cuts to Tom’s face.  “What happened?”

Tom could only continue to shake his head.  He looked over to see the bloodied bodies lying scattered on the ground, and his stomach lurched. 

Frigga pulled her cloak off and helped Loki wrap it around the human.  “Loki, take Thomas to the palace,” she ordered.  “Tend to him; he is injured.  I will come to your rooms as soon as we return.”

Loki nodded and gathered Tom into his arms like a child, standing quickly.  He tucked Tom’s head against his neck, preventing the human from seeing more of the carnage, and vanished them.

Tom felt the whirl of air and opened his eyes to see they had appeared in Loki’s rooms.  Quickly, Loki laid him down on the bed and used magic to make Tom’s bloody clothes vanish.  Hands rapidly traveled over Tom’s body, finding and healing the wounds.

“Gods, Thomas,” Loki breathed, anguish in his eyes. 

Tom shakily grabbed one of Loki’s hands and squeezed it tightly.  “I’m alright,” he stammered, teeth now suddenly chattering.  He winced as Loki’s hands found the deep wounds on his legs, and then groaned as they healed.  “The c-children?”

“I sent them to the palace as soon as I found them.  They are all safe and with their families now.  Mother and Father will tend to them.”  Loki continued to search frantically for any injuries, and finally satisfied himself that he had found them all.

Tom was starting to shake and Loki wrapped a blanket around him.  Then he picked the human up again, and this time Tom managed a faint sound of protest.

“W-what…?”

“You are in shock,” Loki murmured.  “A bath will help warm you.”

In quick order Loki was lowering him into a steaming tub.  Loki vanished his own clothes away and slid in behind Tom, pulling him up against his chest.  “Ssh, relax,” Loki whispered when Tom stiffened.  “I’ve got you.”  A sponge floated over to them, and Loki began to carefully wash the gore away from Tom’s body.  Tom sputtered a few weak protests and then gave into Loki’s ministrations, his body now growing limp as the adrenaline left him.  His eyes closed, his body wanting to shut down to recover from its shock.

Tom was vaguely aware of being carried back to bed, wrapped in warm blankets and Loki’s own arms.  Frigga came in and Tom obediently sipped the cup of tea she brought, only half-aware of Loki and Frigga talking softly, the Queen’s cool hand running through Tom’s tangled blond curls, soothing him.  Exhausted, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep and welcoming sleep.

*****

Tom gasped, jerking himself awake.  Immediately, Loki’s voice was in his ear, warm and soothing.  “It is alright, Thomas.  You and the children are safe.  No one is hurt.”  Sagging against the god, Tom sighed, regaining his breathe and calm.

It took him a minute, but Tom finally raised his head and managed a small smile.  “Thank you,” he said simply.  “I knew you would come; just had to keep the children safe until then.”

Loki nodded tightly, his lips thin with anger.  Tom frowned, recognizing Loki’s way of holding in his temper.  Loki was stroking Tom’s cheeks, his green eyes sad as they dropped to Tom’s left hand.  Understanding dawned, and Tom took a steadying breath. 

“It was not your fault,” he said, his voice soft, but firm. 

Loki ignored him.  “Hemidall told Mother what you had to do, Thomas,” he whispered, his voice nearly breaking.  “I promised you that you would be safe.”

“I am,” Tom said.  He took hold of Loki’s face between his hands.  “I am safe,” he repeated softly. 

Loki wavered for a moment, and then pulled Tom against him tightly.  “I will never let any harm come to you ever again, Thomas,” he whispered.  “I could not live if you were hurt.  I will keep you safe.”

Tom smiled against the dark hair, letting Loki hold him.  He remembered Frigga’s jest that Loki once may have wanted to lock Tom away in his rooms for safety.  He suspected that Loki was now likely to try such a stunt, and the human sighed, mentally preparing his arguments to stop such a ridiculous event.  Loki could glower and hover all he wished, but, well, there would be no locked doors involved.  That would just be absurd. 

Tom pulled Loki down to lie with him again, and they held each other tightly the rest of the night, each needing the comfort of knowing the other was safe.

*****

The next day passed quickly.  The children demanded to see Tom, wanting to make certain their teacher was alright, and even Odin could not hold them back any longer.  They swarmed over Tom, all of them loudly indigent that Lord Thomas had been threatened.  Tom just sighed and assured them that he was well, reflecting that Asgardian children were made of stern stuff, and none seemed very rattled by what had occurred.  Colie was rightfully praised for her intelligence and speed, and Lady Sif had clearly already taken the girl under her wing and promised her personal training.

Odin gently questioned Tom, and although Tom felt that he had little to tell regarding the identities of who had attacked him, Odin seemed satisfied.  He promised Tom that those responsible would be dealt with, and Tom was content to leave those details to the All-Father.  He really didn’t want or need to know what would happen.

Loki returned to his earlier behavior of not letting Tom more than an inch from his side, and Tom thought he bore it quite gracefully over the next days.  He even got a worried check from Dove, who informed Tom (with Loki translating) that she had no intention of letting her human out of the palace in the future without her.  Tom simply nodded and muttered “Yes, dear” under his breath to both god and equine.

Loki transported Tom’s things from his rooms into their now shared apartments, and Tom was happy at the new arrangement.  Thor and Fandall gave him friendly slaps on the back and knowing grins as Tom and Loki’s new relationship became clear, and Frigga just continued to smile in quiet satisfaction.  Tom blushed a little, but also smiled back at the queen, very satisfied himself.

Well, mostly satisfied.

The care and protection that Loki had shown to Tom before was nothing compared to how he was now treated.  Loki seemed to believe that Tom was suddenly made of spun glass, and did all but cover him in silk and cotton to protect his human.  At night, Loki held him possessively but also with such gentleness that all Tom could sneak was a few kisses before Loki wrapped him in blankets and held him all night, the god apparently having decided that Tom was too “delicate” to increase their intimacy for the time being.  It was very nice and all, but Tom was really hoping for more

And with that in mind, Tom set out to seduce a god.

 


	12. Chapter 12 and Eplogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, and Eplogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not betaed! Mistakes are all mine. Please see end notes for more.

CHAPTER TWELVE

Rating: MATURE

*****

In the end, it was really quite simple.

Tom had never considered himself to be very devious or good at making plots, so he consulted someone he trusted could rise to the occasion and help to set up the trickster: Frigga. The queen was delighted to help, and at breakfast she announced that she and Odin wanted a quiet evening to themselves. At the same time, Tom feigned reluctance to go out with Thor and the warriors to a tavern for dinner, something that Loki was inclined to agree with anyway. In short order, Tom had an entire evening arranged alone with Loki. Frigga spoke to the kitchens, and ensured that Loki’s favorite dishes would be sent to his apartments at the appropriate time, and while Tom and Loki went riding, the queen and one of her trusted ladies snuck into Loki’s apartments and did some tidying and arranging. Tom was a bit worried about this last bit, but Frigga assured him it would be nothing too overt; just a bit of “ambience”.

It all went splendidly according to plan. After an enjoyable afternoon ride, Tom and Loki returned to their apartments and Tom was able to lure Loki into a shared bath, though the god insisted on keeping it quite chaste. They emerged to find a lovely meal waiting for them and Loki – satisfied that Tom was safe and happy – relaxed his guard. It was all going quite well, but sometime between the main course and dessert, Tom lost his patience.

And he pounced.

Loki was completely taken off-guard. *His* Thomas never pounced. And then attacked him with kisses.

“Thomas?” Loki was laughing in surprise between Tom’s kisses. “I am delighted, of course, but what has brought this on?”

“Everything,” Tom answered. He made himself comfortable on Loki’s lap, straddling the god’s legs, and continued his assault of kisses. “Loki, I love you, and love you even more for all your care and gentleness, but I am not as fragile as you think.” He cupped Loki’s face between his hands, and kissed him firmly to make his point. “I’m not afraid, Loki, and…I want you.”

Loki’s eyes darkened at the words. “Thomas, are you certain? You had such a shock and fresh ordeal, I don’t want to---“

“Let me decide, um?” Tom interrupted, now trailing kisses down Loki’s neck. “I’m stronger than you think, my love, and I most definitely know that I want this.” He sighed against the god’s ear. “Please?” He was practically begging Loki to make love to him.

Loki groaned. “As if you need to ask,” he murmured. His arms came around Tom, wrapping him in his embrace. “Hold tight,” he whispered.

Tom felt the now familiar flash of magic and smiled in approval as they appeared on the huge bed, and shivered as he realized their clothes had vanished. Yes, all was going perfectly according to plan, and his smug smile must have been clear to the god.

“Did you plan this, Thomas?” Loki asked, as he effortlessly took over control, settling himself over the human.

“And if I did?” Tom raised one eyebrow in a perfect imitation of the god, making Loki laugh out loud. 

“Then in addition to all my other attributes, I am also an excellent teacher, as you have obviously picked up on my methods of making plans and plots.”

Tom groaned as Loki began to nibble delicately on an ear lobe. “So I have become the trickster, then?” He smiled wider, his hands running down Loki’s back. “I think I rather enjoy that notion.”

“As do I.”

Tom pushed his hands against Loki’s chest, and the god allowed himself to be guided onto his back, Tom rolling on top of him, straddling his waist. He felt loved, safe…and still damnably uncertain. But he was determined to learn.

“Loki, I…I have no idea what to do, I mean, past beyond what we’ve done before,” Tom admitted quietly.

Loki simply smiled, his eyes kind. “Then may I teach you?” he asked formally, and Tom let out a breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding.

“Yes, please,” he whispered. Loki nodded, and drew Tom down on top of him.

It was completely and utterly wonderful, every bit. As they had done before, Loki quietly guided Tom in exploring each others body, encouraging the human to simply learn what he liked….to do what felt good. Tom knew Loki’s strength, and knew how carefully the god held himself back, ensuring that his touches were only gentle and warm. It was thrilling, to see Loki tremble beneath his hands and even more wonderful to come undone himself when Loki’s hands worked their own sort of magic and Tom shuddered through his orgasm.

Loki rolled Tom underneath him again, moving down, but Tom caught his shoulders and Loki looked up at him, questioningly, allowing himself to be drawn back up so their lips met. 

“I’m ready,” Tom whispered, his voice rough with emotion. One hand found Loki’s erection and he could feel the smooth hardness, the heat, as it leaped in his hand. “Please?”

Loki groaned, his eyes closing briefly. “Tease,” he moaned.

“Impatient,” Tom countered.

Loki shook his head, laughing softly. “I have unleashed a monster,” he murmured, sounding very pleased with his accomplishment. Then he kissed Tom softly, and Tom could feel something shift in the air as Loki took control. “Very well, impatient one, but this will be at my pace. I will not hurt you.”

Tom nodded, eager, but also nervous. It was a very strange combination, but he knew he had nothing to fear.

Under Loki’s quiet direction, Tom laid back, turning himself completely under Loki’s control. Warm hands ran up and down his chest and back while lips followed, making the human tremble again. Loki gently stroked Tom’s thighs, silently bidding them to part, and Tom obeyed, sighing in contentment when Loki settled between them.

A finger, soft, warm and somehow now covered with oil, stroked near his entrance, and Tom nodded, closing his eyes in anticipation. A kiss to his forehead, and then it slipped in gently, exploring and testing.

Tom sighed, just letting himself *feel*. It felt unusual, to be sure, but not painful at all. And as it cautiously worked its way deeper, somehow spreading the warm oil inside him, it began to feel rather erotic.

“So tight,” Loki murmured, almost to himself. Tom smiled.

“That’s good, right?”

Loki chucked, and his finger slipped in deeper. “You will be the death of me, my love.”

“Ah, that’s too bad, because I rather planned -–“ Tom gasped as Loki touched something within that made the human’s toes curl and his back arch suddenly. Blue eyes snapped open, and he saw the smirk on Loki’s face. “Again,” Tom demanded breathlessly, and Loki just grinned.

“My pace, remember,” the god teased. But he withdrew his finger and before Tom could protest, two fingers entered, and Loki’s free hand covered Tom’s stomach, gently holding him still.

Tom concentrated on his breathing, trying to stay still, but it was becoming very difficult, even with Loki’s hand holding him down. It stung a little as the two fingers inside him separated, coaxing him open further, but he welcomed it, wanting desperately what it would lead to. Loki kissed him possessively, and Tom’s hands went to Loki’s dark hair, trying to hold him where he could kiss him back.

The fingers relentlessly touched that spot deep within him, and Tom arched again. Loki…” he pleaded.

“Soon, soon,” Loki murmured. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” Tom insisted. His hands moved down to the firm buttocks and squeezed, tying to urge Loki on.

:”Thomas…” Loki growled.

“Loki…” Tom huffed back, having to catch his breath as the fingers continued to stretch and spread.

Loki muttered something that was likely a mild curse, and withdrew his fingers. Three now entered, and Tom closed his eyes again, turning himself completely over to the god.

It seemed like Loki sweetly tortured him forever, Tom whining and panting, his body open to whatever Loki desired. “You are so beautiful, Thomas,” Loki whispered, as if unable to believe that this prize was with him, and for once Tom didn’t tell the god that he was being a narcissist. He was barely able to think about anything other than what Loki was doing inside him.

Loki finally withdrew his finger, and although Tom whined a little at the loss, he was eager for what he knew would be next. He opened his eyes, not wanting to miss this, and Loki hesitated at the big blue eyes looking at him with such trust and love.

“It will likely hurt, love,” Loki whispered, his voice rough with need and emotion. “Let me first---“

“No,” Tom said firmly, grasping Loki’s hand, stopping the movement and knowing what Loki had intended. “I want to feel it Loki – to feel *you* - if even if may hurt. Just you, Loki, nothing else but you. No spells to dim anything, do you understand? No matter what, I want to feel everything you give to me.”

Loki’s eyes darkened with lust, even as his heart lurched a bit. He nodded, silently promising, and Tom smiled, his face full of love and trust.

“Now,” Tom murmured, and for one who claimed to not know what to do, his fingers skillfully stroked Loki until it was the god’s turn to have to pull Tom’s hands away. He pulled Tom down a bit, settling him firmly between his legs, positing the human. Tom eagerly lifted his legs, wrapping them around Loki’s waist, and although there was some nervousness, there was no hesitation in his face or heart.

Loki guided himself to the opening, and then clasped Tom’s hands in his, entwining their fingers. One small spell only to himself – to ensure that he was warm and slick – and Loki pushed his hips forward.

Tom gasped, arching his back as he was so very carefully impaled. All his nerves were on fire, and he moaned, feeling Loki shift his hips and sink further into him. There was stretch and burn, but the knowledge that it was *Loki* overruled any discomfort. Tom gave himself over to all the sensations, clenching Loki’s fingers.

Loki moved as slowly as he could, fearful of causing Thomas any pain, but all he could see on the human’s expressive face was pleasure and wonder. Thomas winced a little and his legs trembled as Loki finally filled him, but the blue eyes were still loving and eager.

“Move?” Tom finally whispered shyly, a suggestion – or maybe a demand - and Loki barely restrained a laugh. This was not the time to laugh or tease, even for the God of Mischief. Instead, he obeyed his human, and carefully began to move, still cautious for any signs of pain too great. Tom gasped and his eyes rolled back, but it was clear that any discomfort was overshadowed by pleasure.

Tom somehow pulled his hands free and wrapped them around Loki’s shoulders as the god started a steady rhythm. The stretch burned, but it also felt so *good*, that Tom didn’t mind. And when Loki found that spot so deep inside again, Tom nearly flew off the bed, even with Loki holding him down.

Loki grinned at his success and began stroking that spot on every thrust. He wanted it to last forever….he wanted it to never end. But he knew that neither he nor Tom would last long and indeed it took only a few more thrust before Thomas was crying out, his muscles tightening around Loki and the god didn’t bother to restrain his own cry as he came.

Tom gasped weakly, his mind spinning. He was fairly certain that he hadn’t lost consciousness, but wasn’t willing to bet much on it. Vaguly, he was aware of Loki shuddering as his own climax raced through him, and then that heavy, so comfortable, weight settled on him.

Neither spoke for a moment, Tom’s soft gasp the only sound as Loki carefully withdrew from him. It stung anew, but the human pushed that thought aside. He melted into Loki’s embrace and they laid still for a time.

“Loki?” Tom finally spoke.

“Umm?” Loki looked down and saw Tom biting his lip, looking uncertain . “Thomas? Are you well?” Loki felt a surge of panic race through him. Had he been too rough? Had he frightened Thomas? He should have *insisted* on a spell to block any pain! He had been an idiot to not cast a spell to help Thomas! Well, he would now make *certain* that Thomas was---

Tom smiled up at him. “Can we do it again?” he asked shyly.

Loki paused, then burst into laughter.

“Yes, we can,” he chuckled his promise, kissing his human. “And again, and again…”

Tom laughed, pulled his god down against him, already planning how to make Loki keep his promise forever.

*****

EPLOGUE

80 years later…

The minister nodded his approval of the funeral program, and shook his head again at some of the information listed within. “Quite a remarkable lady” he remarked to the chapel manager. “116 years old, and still sharp as could be.”

“She ran circles around all of us,” the manager agreed with a fond smile for the long-time parishioner. “I couldn’t keep up with her no matter what. Her entire family was like that…. long-lived and smarter than us put together. Both her parents were over 100 years old when they passed, and so was her sister. And it looks like the younger generations are set to do the same.”

“They are indeed,” the minister nodded. He paused at the end of the program, where the customary mention was made of close family members who had preceded the person in death. “All expect for the one brother. I knew her for years before I realized she had lost a brother.”

“It was so long ago. But the family has never forgotten.”

“What happened to the chap? I never did ask.” The minister felt a twinge of regret that he had never talked about this to oldest and dearest parishioner.

Lucy sighed. “He was murdered, actually. It was a horrible shock to everyone; I gather that the police still regard it as one of their greatest unsolved mysteries. Every now and then one of the relatives – at first his nieces and nephews’, and now great and great-great-nieces and nephews’ - vows to solve it, but there have never been any leads.”

“A great pity.” The minister smiled. “But they keep his memory alive, don’t they? Memorial scholarships in his name at all the nearby schools.”

“The endowments grow more every year,” Lucy agreed. “The whole family is long-lived *and* lucky with money, as they say. They have contributed so much to the whole community and every school around.”

“A fitting tribute. He would be very proud, I think.”

*****  
In Asgard, Tom blushed a little as he thanked the mirror and the view closed. He was indeed proud of all his family had done for the schools in their area, but well, it was hardly his doing. Loki had once told him that the god had woven spells of protection around his family, and that had proven to be indeed true as all of Tom’s relatives led safe, happy lives. Loki hadn’t admitted for years that he had also “thrown in” some good luck spell that ensured everything his family touched turned to gold. Tom sometimes chided the god for “stealing” luck from other folks, but well…it was impossible to be cross with Loki for very long.

“Thomas?” Loki called softly before entering the parlor, and Tom smiled. Ah, speak of the god… Loki returned his smile as Tom stood, his expression fond. “How is your family today?” Loki always gave Tom some privacy when the human used the mirror to check on events on Midgard. 

“Good. Growing harder to keep track of them all the time,” Tom chuckled. “It seems that every time I look, there is another little family member.” Nieces and nephews had been easy enough to track, but by now there were great-great (and soon to be great-great-great) nieces and nephews’ and Tom was seriously thinking he needed to start writing it all down on a family tree….expect he would need an entire wall of paper. And don’t get him started on the cousins…..

Loki laughed at the slightly vexed look on Tom’s face. He loved it so when Tom was faced with a puzzle. The teacher would solve it, of course, but the trickster enjoyed seeing the process as it was simply so fun.

“Well, we now have a task closer to home,” Loki said, but his lips were twitching with fun. “Although I fear it will involve yet another niece or nephew for you.”

“What?” Tom blinked, and then grinned broadly. “Thor and Jane finally expecting?”

“It hasn’t taken that long, you foolish Midgardian—“ Loki began, a mischievous smile on his face, but Tom ignored it.

“Far too long, and that is all there is to it,” Tom declared. “And I know that Frigga agrees with me.” He rubbed his hands in delight. “We must congratulate them immediately! Finally, a baby around here!”

“Now mayhaps Mother will stop looking at *you* to provide the baby,” Loki teased, and Tom glared. 

“Once! She asked once how I felt about being pregnant, and you were not even supposed to be listening in, and—“ Tom’s words were cut off as Loki kissed him. After a long moment, the god pulled back, and saw appeased blue eyes smiling at him.

“Let us quickly congratulate our brother and sister-in-law, and then perhaps we discuss again a cousin for the royal heir….but only after much, much practice, of course.”

“Of course.” Tom’s eyes twinkled. “But I really do still think that you – not I – would look better with some weight gain, and…”

Both laughed, teasing as they left the apartments. 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, first, my great apologies to everyone for this taking so long to publish. Real Life was busy, but I am still so sorry because it wasn't THAT busy that I should have pushed this aside. Sincere Thanks to everyone who waited and read the end :-)
> 
> Because I felt so bad about taking so long to write and publish, this chapter was Not Beated. This is MY fault, and only mine. I didn't want to bother the wonderful Yeah_um_no who worked so much with this story, and with me. I felt guilty for bothering you!
> 
> It has been so wonderful to write again, and perhaps one day I will try again :-)
> 
> THANK YOU!!!


End file.
